Thanos Harem
by Nerd74
Summary: Thanos builds a harem out of all the hot Marvel girls. This is set after Avengers Infinity war. Pure smut.
1. Scarlet Witch

**Authors note**

I believe that women are special and should be treated kindly with respect. Also I don't own the rights to these characters who are owned by Marvel and Disney. AlL characters are 18 or over even if they aren't in their source material. I am also looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested pm me. Enjoy.

Thanos had just collected all of the Infinity Stones. He had just wrenched the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead. He so wanted to wipe out half the universe. But then it hit him. He could do anything he wanted just by snapping his fingers. Why should he wipe out half the universe? He could give the galaxy unlimited resources! But why stop there he could do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted the most in the universe was pussy. Not just pussy but ultimate control of it.

So Thanos teleported himself to his home world of Titan and snapped his fingers. Where there had once been a desolate planet there now was a small tropical island surrounded by a huge sea with a huge house on it, complete with anything Thanos would ever need. With him standing in the bedroom. Thanos thought this was perfect but now all he needed was someone to fuck (or preferably as many bitches as possible ) as he wanted to start a harem. Thanos then snapped his fingers.

Wanda Maximoff was in morning. She had just lost the love of her life. She was lying on her bed in her room at the Wakandan Palace crying her eyes out. Visions is dead and one of these days I am going to kill Thanos she thought to herself. One second she was there the next she was standing in front of the one being in the universe she so desperately wanted to kill. "At last I have the one and only Scarlet Witch" Thanos said. Wanda was furious. She tried to do some of her magic but found she couldn't move. "What the fuck?" she said. "Exactly "said Thanos. He snapped her fingers and her clothes fell off her. She was speechless and he laughed and began to survey his first bitch. She had large tits a nice arse and a big bush of hair covering her cunt. Which he removed by snapping his fingers and found that her cunt was already wet.

Thanos at this point had noticed the annoyance that the gauntlet was. So for the final time he snapped his fingers and absorbed the power of the stones so he could just use verbal command or a thought to do whatever he wanted to and made the Gauntlet disappear.

Thanos then said "let's get down to business" and willed his clothing to vanish revealing his huge erect cock to his bitch.

Thanos then said "Right I would like a blowjob now whore". "No!" Wanda said but even as she said it she found herself bending down and opening her mouth to receive his penis. She then quite against her will found her lips closed around his cock. Her tongue started licking it with her head bobbling back and forth down the huge dick. She was there only 1 minute before his balls emptied and half a litre of cum blasted out of the cock into Wanda's mouth making her gag. But because her body was driven by a mind of its own she swallowed all of his seed and didn't even spill a drop. Thanos let out a huge sigh of relief and his cock remained hard much to Wanda's disappointment.

Thanos then said "I think that it is time for your pussy to forfill its only purpose. Also me cumming into the pussy has special qualities that will make you be a willing part of my harem forever". Wanda's body then got down on all fours on the bed and stuck her cunt out to give Thanos easy access. He then stuck his huge dick into her tight wet cunt and was pleased to find that she had her hymen and virginity was in tact, which he then proceeded to ram through with one giant thrust of his monsterous cock. This made Wanda shriek out in pain, but with every thrust the pain lessened until it was nonexistent and she was moaning in delight. She orgasmed and this made her tight cunt even tighter making Thanos cum high up in her womb.

She felt a searing pain on her arm as the mark of the harem was etched onto her arm.

"Master do you want to do fuck my arse now?" Wanda said. "No my Scarlet Bitch I want to find another slut to fuck" Thanos said, "Now go sit in the corner and masturbate, here's a vibrator but you aren't allowed to cum. Now let me think who do I want in this harem next".

 **Authors note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. I have edited it to hopefully fix all the grammar issues. Feedback is very welcome. The next chapter will be Black Widow. Nerd74 out.


	2. Black Widow

**Authors note**

I believe that women are special and should be treated kindly with respect. Also I don't own the rights to these characters who are owned by Marvel and Disney. I am also looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested pm me. Enjoy.

Natasha Romanoff thought it was time to change her look back to what it was. She had just dyed her hair back then it's usual red colour and had changed into her favourite style of clothing. A tight leather catsuit that revealed heaps of her cleavage (without a bra or panties). Natasha didn't mind revealing some of her tits. She was confident with her body and anyway any her Russian days she had been trained to because it let her control males just with a look from them and if that didn't work she would always kill or fuck them. Ever since then Natasha had been a big slut and she knew it. She just loved sex. She had been given the nickname the Avengers whore, and rumour has it she had only made the team because of this, but she didn't care. She had had sex with hundreds of people. Including an Orgy with the original Avengers after the Battle of New York and on multiple occasions sex with the Hulk to turn him back into Bruce Banner.

She was just thinking to herself that she should go and find someone to get laid with, when she suddenly found herself in a completely different room. The first thing she saw was Wanda in the corner with a vibrator in her pussy. This turned her on and she could feel her nipples getting erect and her cunt starting to leak juices at lot! "Wanda I didn't know your powers included teleportation but I approve let's have some more sex" she said. But then there was a great booming laugh from behind her.

She turned around and there was The Mad Titan who was completely naked, with his huge erect cock sticking out. It was the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was even bigger than the Hulk's! She just starred at it. There was one part of her that wanted to fight Thanos but there was another the more slutty side of her that just wanted him to fuck her as he was turning her on a lot. She was still deciding which side of her would win out when she heard Thanos snap his fingers and she felt her catsuit shink about four sizes making it skin tight revealing all her curves to Thanos. This put a strain on her clit and made her let out a moan of pleasure and made her pussy leak even more juices.

Through all this Thanos hadn't opened his mouth but now he finally spoke "I see you like the look of my dick it has your name on it. Come". At this moment Natasha decided that her fighting side would win over the slutty side and she ran at Thanos and launched a kick at him which simply bounced off him. What's more there was a huge ripping sound and her catsuit ripped from above her belly button to above her arse on her rear side of the suit exposing her pussy and arse. Thanos laughed and said "I thought that if you showed a slut a cock she would bend over backwards to fuck it but evidently not. The hard way it is then come over here, I'll rape you and make you part of my harem. Soon you will be begging to let me fuck you".

Natasha tried to resist but her body wouldn't it was completely under Thano's control. It walked towards him seductively with her arse sticking out, with her hand going to the zipper on her catsuit and unzipping it revealing her massive tits and then the rest of her body in all it's full glory. Thanos looked her up and down and was pleased to see there wasn't a hair in sight apart from on her gorgeous red head. Precum was already dripping off Thanos's member. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall and pulled at her hips exposing her pussy. He shoved his cock into the very wet pussy but was not happy to find that this slut was too loose! Clearly the hulk had fucked her one too many times. No big deal Thanos used the time stone's power to turn back the age of the pussy. It was now super tight but he may have gone too far as she was now a virgin! No issue it just meant his new toy was brand new.

Natasha screamed out in pain as Thanos hadn't even bothered to remove his thrusting penis when tightening her pussy and there now was a cock that had taken her virginity and broken her hymen again. This was followed quickly by her orgasm. She was now moaning uncontrollably Thanos was now pleased with how tight she and was pounding her balls-deep.

Thanos was not satisfied with how much she was moaning and made her tits able to lactate. He called Wanda over still with a vibrator in her pussy who had been watching her master and Black Widow fuck and told her to take a good long drink. She was only to happy to oblige which sent Black Widow into her strongest most pleasurable orgasm in her entire life, making her pussy squirt like a waterfall uncontrollably. At this point Natasha gave in completely to the sex it was too good! This clamping down of her tight and now soaked pussy brought Thanos to his climax and he dumped his cum in her womb. This would have surely impregnated her if it wasn't for the fact that Thanos had made sure that none of his whores could be pregnant without his say so.

Natasha began to cry out as the mark of the harem was branded onto her arm. Then she turn around and said "Thank you for fucking me master can you do some more"? Thanos then pulled out of her cum soaked pussy and said "yes but first the pair of you need to eat your dinner of cum". With that he snapped his fingers and made all the cum appear in Natasha's mouth. She leaned over to Wanda and they began to French kiss passing half the cum into her mouth. Once they were finished and there wasn't even a drop left Wanda asked " can I cum"? Thanos had honesty forgotten that he had forbidden her to so he said "yes". Wanda then began to moan uncontrollably and had juices squirt uncontrollably from her pussy which Natasha was only to happy to lap up.

Once they were finished they got down on their hands and knees and looked at Thanos like begging dogs waiting to be fed. Thanos was only to happy to feed them desert and lay down on the bed and demanded a blowjob from them. Natasha and Wanda climbed on top of him with Natasha bobbing her head back and forth on his dick and Wanda licking his balls. With his two sluts working on his member Thanos quickly found himself on edge and told them to stop. He knelt on the bed and told them to give him a hand job. It only took 5 seconds of their pumping for him to cum and he shot a buckets worth of semen on his bitches' bodies. Thanos then said "that was nice now lick each other clean". Thanos then lay down and watched them. They were very sexy. Then he fell asleep.

 **Author's note**

I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to review. Please pm me to tell me who I should do next. Nerd74 out.


	3. Fun with Scarlet Witch and Black Widow

Thanos woke up in the morning to a beautiful sight. Natasha was bending over him giving him a blowjob. While Wanda had her face buried in Natasha's pussy with a vibrator in her own. "Good morning master" they said. Thanos then said "I like this. Carry on Natasha. Come over here Wanda". Wanda came over and they started to passionately kiss while one of Thano's hands squeezed her tits and the other played with her clit making her moan into his mouth. She began to moan more and more until Thanos heard her moan uncontrollably and felt his hand get soaked.

Meanwhile Natasha's head was still bobbing up and down giving him a blowjob. Thanos felt he was on edge and wasn't in the mood to cum in her mouth so he said "Use your tits sluts". So they stuck his cock between their tits and grabbed each other's tits tight and began thrusting them up and down. This brought Thanos overwhelming pleasure and he quickly came. Spilling his load all over their tits and faces. His slaves were quick to jump in and start licking up all his delicious cumin each other but first they said "thank you for cumming on our titties master". Thanos replied "I am always happy for my slaves to be happy to serve their master". With this he pulled Wanda's virgin arse towards him and shoved his cock in. She screamed out in agony as her arse lost its virginity and he began thrusting in a full speed. He didn't even giving her time to get used to it. She kept screaming out in pain until she got used to it and the screams turned to moans of pleasure partly because she had gotten used to it and partly because Thanos had stuck his fist up her cunt and she started thrusting back against him.

Natasha had all this time been watching, aroused with her fingers in her pussy. Thanos saw that she was waiting for something to do and so he said "Go make me breakfast". Natasha looked very disappointed at this and replied "Yes master" in a somber tone. Until Thanos replied "I will reward you later". With this Natasha walked off to the kitchen happily making sure to wiggle her arse as she went. She was pleased to see that in the kitchen there was a sexy scantily clad chef outfit to wear while she cooked the food and she was even more pleased to see that it was way too small for her meaning that she could still show off lots of skin to Thanos.

Meanwhile Thanos was still pounding Wanda's arse. His balls were bouncing against her succulent cheeks while his shaft was buried deep in her anus while he played with her clit. Thanos picked up the pace wanting to cum as soon as possible. Then he had an idea. He said to Wanda "You are now having the most powerful and pleasurable orgasm you have had in your life". Wanda then emitted the loudest wail Thanos had yet heard from one of his bitches and he felt her pussy squirt juices uncontrollably and her arsehole tighten. This was exactly what Thanos needed and he cummed. Dumping his seed deep inside her. He pulled out and enjoyed the sight of the creampie he had just created. Wanda like the true slut she was stuck her fist in her arse and tried to get as much cum on it as possible, so she could transfer it to her mouth. But halfway there though she found that all the cum was already there. She swallowed it greedily in case Natasha got back and she'd have to share.

She had only just finished when Natasha walked in carrying Thano's breakfast. Thanos was very pleased with the timing and look of the waffles she had brought him. But the one thing he was missing was entertainment while he ate. "Give me a striptease sluts" he said. At this moment Wanda found herself wearing an identical outfit to Natasha. Thanos began to eat and as he did Wanda and Natasha began to dance shaking their arses and and bending forward to show as much cleavage as possible and then inch by inch take off their stripper outfits. They did this until they were naked again and their boobs were bouncing free and Thanos could see every inch of their stunning beautiful bodies in their full glory.

Once Thanos was finished eating he told them to stop and come over. Once they were there he said "it is time for your breakfast and while you have it as a reward Natasha I will fuck your pussy". "Thank you master" Natasha said " but what is breakfast"? Thanos replied "that would be easy, my bitches, each other's titty milk". Wanda and Natasha then felt their tits get heavy and sore and their nipples get erect and start leaking due to the surplus of milk Thanos had just willed into existence in them.

Thanos pushed Natasha onto her back and she spread her legs ready to receive her reward. At the same time Wanda climbed on top of Natasha and stuck her boobs in her face and leaned over hers and started to suck on Natasha' swollen tits. Like the hungry slut Natasha was with boobs in her face she grabbed them and squeezed like she was milking a cow sending a stream of milk into her mouth, which made Wanda moan. Then Natasha too stuck Wanda's pair of tits in her mouth and began sucking on her erect nipples.

With the two of them settled in milking each other Thanos slid his cock into Natasha's tight pussy and began pounding it relentlessly. This made Natasha moan into Wanda's tits. This moaning got louder and louder as Natasha found herself getting closer and closer to her climax. As this was happening she felt herself get wetter and wetter, until she finally she came sending pleasure shooting through her whole body and making her cunt clamp down tight around Thano's huge cock and shoot juices all over it. This was too much for the ravaging cock which had pushed past her cervix and had now released its load into her womb. With the sound of their master sighing in relief both slaves stopped breastfeeding and looked and waited to see what he would do with his seed. He then transferred it into their mouths and they gulped it down.

They then looked at him and waited for him to tell them which one of them he would fuck next but he had other ideas. He said "Go over there and entertain each other". So they did and they began 69ing with Natasha on top.

At the same time Thanos was deep in thought and he was thinking about his only love Gamora. Then the thought occurred to him he could bring her back to life and make her the queen of his harem. So Thanos snapped his fingers and Gamora appeared…

 **Authors note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feel free to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader. Who shall join the harem after Gamora ? Pm me to let me know. Nerd74 out.


	4. Gamora

Thanos was greatly pleased to see Gamora in front of him. He had missed her and had felt gutted when he had to push her off a cliff in order to get the Soul stone. But Sacrifices had to be made. All those years ago when he had taken her from her home she had looked hot. But now standing in front of him she looked even hotter. Years ago he had only adopted her to make her his fuck toy, but she had overtime became more to him. His one love. He so wanted to just fuck her then and there but remembering his manners and that she was his love and future harem queen. So he said "Hello there my child". She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face and said "You killed me!" "I suppose I deserve that. But I will punish you later for your insubordination. But first I will make you submit to me like old times" Thanos replied".

It was then that Gamora noticed that he was naked and that his giant cock was erect and pointing in her direction. This turned her on and she felt her pussy start to leak juices. She knew that he was about to fuck her willingly or unwillingly and it would be easier on her if she just submitted like she had been trained to do when she was a child. She pulled off her clothes, knowing full well that Thanos would come rip off and then make her walk around in their rags for weeks or naked if she didn't do it fast enough. Thanos watched her do this eagerly enjoying the sight of more and more of her green skin being shown off for his benefit.

Once she was fully unclothed Thanos sat down on the edge of the bed and starred at her body, taking in every inch of her beautiful green skin. She then got down on her hands and knees and crawled seductively towards him like he had trained her to. This turned Thanos on and made precum spill out of his dick. Gamora took hold of his cock with her mouth and started lick his shaft. Thanos thinking that she was going too slow grabbed her by the hair and pushed her had deeper onto his dick and then began thrusting her head back and forth on his dick. He didn't give her any room or time to breath he just kept shoving it back and forth down her throat. She was just beginning to get hazy when he finally came and held his dick deep in her throat to let his seed be released. This made Gamora gag, cough and splutter but she manage to swallow all his load. After all she knew she was in trouble if she didn't act like the good little slut she was.

Thanos then lay down on the bed and pulled her on top of him, placing her wet pussy against his throbbing still hard cock. He then said "Stick that in your pussy and thrust bitch". Gamora did as he asked and began to thrust up and down and twerk her arse giving the maximum penetration possible. Like the true milf she was she began to moan uncontrollably. Thanos was enjoying his pre-harem fuck with her and had one hand on each of her boobs and was playing with them. He knew she was going as hard and fast as she could but he wanted her to give more so he said "harder and faster bitch". With this Gamora's body took over and fucked harder and faster than she had ever gone before, which surprised her. This surprise was short lived though as she orgasmed sending spasms of pleasure through her whole body and making her wet cunt wetter. However her body didn't slow down and kept thrusting at the same insane pace. Thanos had felt her pussy clamp down but he managed to ride out her orgasm. He soon felt himself need to cum however and ejaculated deep inside her cunt.

Gamora then felt her arm burn and then she felt really horny. "Master can you fuck me some more please" she said. "No my bitch. You need to be punished now" he said. She looked at him pleadingly and said "please master I have now seen the errors of my ways. I am your good little cum dumpster". Thanos said "No I will still punish you. Now go stand on the floor and bend over the bed and stick out your butt". As ordered Gamora placed her arse out and leaned on the edge of the bed (which now suddenly had a high edge just for her to have to lean over) making her arch he back and Thanos magicked a spanking paddle into his hands. He said "now every time I wack you you will feel intense pain and will thank me. Do you understand?" "Yes mast agh!" she said as he had brought the paddle down hard on her exposed buttocks. Then she said "Thank you master". Whack. " Agh. Thank you Master". Whack. " Agh. Thank you Master". This went on for ten minutes before Thanos finally stopped. By this time Gamora's arse was covered in purple bruises. "Have you learnt your lesson now whore?" Thanos asked her. "Yes master your fucktoy has learnt her lesson" she said.

With this Thanos dropped the paddle and shoved his cock into her tender arse. With this Gamora began to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. To create further discomfort for her he grabbed her arse and starting playing with it while he ravaged her arsehole remorselessly. It didn't take long for him to cum spreading his seed deep in her anus. He pulled out and watched the cum drip from her arse and pussy. With this he called Wanda and Natasha over who were still 69ing but now with Wanda on top. Once they had removed their faces from each other's pussies and had come over, Thanos ordered Wanda to clean Gamora's arse of cum and Natasha to clean Gamora's cunt of cum. They eagerly stuck their tongues in their assigned holes and began to clean all the juices out. This made Gamora moan and squirt juices in Natasha's face. They had just finished when the door bell rung…

 **Authors note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. The next girls to be in the harem will be Mantis and Nebula. I am not sure who I want to write in after that so please help me decide by sending me a pm of who you would like to see. Nerd74 out.


	5. Nebula and Mantis part 1

Thanos was in shock. The house had a doorbell! Well he supposed he did make the house with everything he would ever need, but a doorbell seriously! With this he snapped his fingers and made clothes appear on himself and on his slaves. Wanda, Natasha and Gamora were all now wearing crotchless panties, very short skirts whichonly covered half their arses and a cotton top each that was tied between their tits which only just covered them and showed heaps of cleavage off. The sluts began to groan that they were wearing clothes until Thanos said "shut up and get the door my bitches".

With this Wanda ran to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Iron Man, Spider-Man, Starlord, Drax, Doctor Strange, Nebula and Mantis. Wanda eyed Nebula and Mantis hungrily wanting to have a go at their pussies. But for now she put her hormones aside and said "my master will see you now. Please follow me". She then lead them through to the lounge area. As they went they tried to talk to her and find out how she had gotten there, but they couldn't get a single word out of her. Mantis even touched her and felt her horniness but she couldn't figure out what it meant being a virgin herself.

In the lounge they found Thanos was sitting on a throne. The throne was shaped like a naked woman with huge tits for arm rests and a vagina visible between his legs. On his hand sat the Infinity Gauntlet powerless and for show only. On either side of him sat Natasha and Gamora. Starlord was astounded to see Gamora alive and took at step to run towards her, before Tony pulled him back. She just looked at him blankly. Wanda moved and sat beside Gamora leaving the guests standing in the middle of the room facing them.

Thanos opened his mouth and said "What is it you want?". Tony instantly replied " Oh great Thanos we come to Bargain for the Infinity stones and the fate of the universe". Thanos deciding to humour them said "I am open to it, but I want them to stay here in exchange to do with as I wish", pointing at Mantis and Nebula as he did so. At this Nebula spoke outraged and said "There is no way that I am going back to being your fucktoy". This angered Thanos and he said "you will be so one way or another". Doctor Strange then spoke to reassure him and said "we don't mean to anger you lord Thanos but we have a job to do".

With this Thanos had grown bored of the conversation and snapped his fingers on his non gauntlet hand not wanting to raise suspicion. This made Doctor strange, Drax and Starlord quickly disintegrate. Peter looked down and saw that he too was disintegrating and collapsed in Tony's arms and said "Mr Stark I don't feel so good". Then he too disintegrated. This broke Tony who said "we accept your terms". Thanos just laughed and said "catch". He threw the powerless gauntlet to Tony but he too disintegrated before it even reached him and it clattered to the floor. Nebula quickly scooped it up and stuck it on and tried to use it but she found it wouldn't work. So she ran at him with the intent to kill him but she only got two steps before she fell over. This was as she suddenly found that the was a choker around her neck tied to the other end of the room by a chain and it wasn't long enough. "You b" she said before she was cut off by a gag appearing in her mouth. At this moment she also found herself lying on a table naked. Her arms and legs were handcuffed, the chocker was tied to the table and her legs were also spread wide. Attached to her nipples and clit were clamps that were sending electric shocks through into her at regular intervals. She also found that there was a butt plug in her arse and a vibrator in her cunt. In seconds she was on the edge of orgasm but she couldn't quite get there. Thanos just laughed. "You will be permanently on the edge until you beg me to fuck you" he said. With this he left her to her torture and turned his attention towards Mantis.

Mantis seeing this happen turned and tried to run for the door but found that she too had a choker on and that the other end of the chain attached to it was held by Thanos. He tugged on it and started to reel her in and as he did so the extra chain vanished. She had no choice but to come to him as the choker was doing its job well and choking her. She finally ended up in touching distance of him. He grabbed her by her exposed arm and pulled her closer to him. As he did so her powers went into overdrive and she felt his need to sexually dominate and rape her. She cried out "no please" but her words fell on deaf ears. She then felt two things both very unpleasant for her. The first being that Gamora, Natasha and Wanda had come round behind her and were stripping her making sure to squeeze her tits pussy and arse as they did so and the second was that Thanos's erect cock was brushing against her.

When his three current willing whores had finished they retreated to behind the throne where they found a selection of sex toys ready for their use. Seeing this they screamed in delight and ripped off their clothes. Gamora stuck on a strap on and began to pummel Natasha's arse. While Wanda put one end of a dildo into Natasha's cunt and the other end into her own. They were pleased to find that these penises were an exact copy of their master's and were soon moaning and squirting everywhere.

Meanwhile Thanos was admiring Mantis's body. She had small but nice tits, a nice arse and a nice looking pussy, which her was pleased to see hadn't been touched before by any man and was hairless. With this Mantis started to whimper and tried to cover herself up. First with her hands but then she bent down to try and grab her clothes to use them. But this was a mistake as Thanos taking advantage of her being off balance pushed her over. She landed on her hands and knees and began to cry. This turned Thanos on even more so he willed his clothing to disappear and shoved his erect cock into her tight virgin pussy. With this Mantis let out a huge scream as he sexually assaulted her and broke her hymen taking her virginity away.

With this Thanos found that her cunt was especially tight, but it wasn't yet wet and that she was whimpering again and was clearly not enjoying herself. Thanos couldn't have this! She should be enjoying being fucked! So he said "from now until when I tell you will be having a continuous orgasm". With this she began to moan erratically, her whole body tensed up and her pussy tightened and became soaked. This was exactly what Thanos needed as it was now sexy as Mantis now had to enjoy herself.

With this Thanos found himself quickly on edge and as her tight pussy continued to tighten due to her endless orgasm, he finally released his load. Dumping his cum high up inside her. Mantis screamed as she felt her arm burn as the mark was burnt into her flesh and then went back to moaning.

Leaving a still orgasming Mantis to clean herself up, Thanos walked over to see how Nebula was holding up. He was pleased to see how uncomfortable she looked squirming around as much as she could with her restraints, with all the sex toys doing their thing on her. He removed her gag and spoke to her "Are you ready to beg be fucked yet my slut?" he asked. "Go to hell" she replied. This surprised Thanos as she had to have been on edge for at least 20 minutes! He'd have to take drastic action and step it up a notch…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Stay tuned for part 2. Who should join the harem next? Think you know? There is a poll on my profile. Nerd74 out.


	6. Nebula and Mantis Part 2

With Nebula not yet begging to be his fucktoy Thanos called Gamora, Natasha, Wanda and Mantis over. He said to them "your future sister has not yet given into being a fucktoy like you my bitches. Now can you sexually stimulate her to do so". "Yes my master" they replied. With this Thanos left them to their work. Natasha immediately pulled the buttplug out of Nebula's arse and shoved in her fist and began fisting while she licked Nebula's delicious arse. Gamora who was still wearing a strap on removed the vibrator from Nebula's cunt and stuck the strap on in and began thrusting and she stuck the vibrator on Nebula's clit and also began to massage it. Wanda began to suck on Nebula's tit but she felt this wasn't enough. "Master can she please lactate her titty milk please" she said. "You wish is my command my slut" Thanos said and at this moment Wanda was pleased to find that as she suckled Nebula's succulent milk came gushing out. Seeing this Mantis who was sitting on Nebula's face still orgasming constantly, dripping her juices into Nebula's mouth leaned over and began to suck on her other tit. Thanos watched the action with enjoyment. He was pleased to see that all this extra stimulation was starting to make Nebula moan.

Thanos then decided that he wanted to get in on the action and he aimed his cock at the outstretched arsehole of Mantis. He slammed his cock into her virgin arsehole without warning. This made Mantis issue a cry of pain and stop sucking on Nebula's tit, but the cries quickly turned to moans and she quickly went back to her work. Thanos kept thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into Mantis's arse and as he came closer and closer to cumming he could hear her moans becoming louder and louder. Louder moans he was pleased to see weren't just coming from Mantis, but from Nebula as well. With this Thanos couldn't control himself any longer and he cummed deep in her arse. But he didn't let her keep it there for long though, as he transferred the cum into Nebula's mouth. Due to the gag still in her mouth she had no choice but to swallow it in order to breath. With this Thanos said to Mantis "you may stop orgasming and get off her face now my whore". She let out one final squirt and then did as he asked and stuck one of her hands in Wanda's and Natasha's pussies and began to pleasure them which made them moan while she went back to sucking on Nebula's tit.

Having freed Nebula's face from Mantis's pussy Thanos removed the gag in her mouth. With this he said to her "are you ready to beg to be my fucktoy my slut?" To his frustration she replied "go to hell." How could she he thought. He had even long ago replaced many of her body parts to make her more hornier and better at sex and yet she was resisting. This resistance didn't last long however as mere seconds after first refusing she said "I need dick". At this Thanos laughed and said "I told you to beg my slut". With this she replied "please fuck me . I need your cock inside my pussy. I will be your willing fucktoy. Please I just need to cum". Her having provided him with an offer that he had waited long for her to give, he smiled before putting the gag back in her mouth. With this he said to Gamora "move" so she moved and started fucking Mantis's arse instead much to Mantis's delight. Nebula wasn't off the hook yet however as instead of immediately plunging in his cock he rubbed it against her clitoris which left her even more horny and impatient for him just to shove it in. Once her moans were load enough to be heard through the gag he stuck his cock in like she wanted and began to thrust back and forth in her tight cunt. Taking pity on Nebula Thanos snapped his finger enabling her to cum. Which she did instantly swirling juices all over his throbbing cock. Within another minute Thanos found her cumming again. She really was a slut. She came several more times before Thanos was ready himself and he blasted his seed deep into her womb. This made Nebula cry out in pain (and Thanos had made sure to make it more painful for her) as being etched into her skin was the mark of the harem.

With this Thanos snapped his finger which transferred their cum into her mouth and she swallowed it greedily. Thanos wasn't done with her yet though. He pulled out of her cunt and pushed Wanda's hand in. She began fisting the moist pussy. With this Thanos snapped his fingers again this time making Nebula's gag now mostly disappear making it be one that just holds her mouth open. With this Thanos shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat. This made her gag much to his delight. He then began to thrust his hips making his balls keep hitting her in the face. Nebula thought that this was the best thing that had ever happened to her being his fucktoy and enjoyed the sensation of his cock in her throat. Thanos feeling himself ready to cum quickly came deep in her throat but he had other plans for his seed so he snapped his fingers to give himself an endless orgasm and an endless stream of semen. With this he pulled out of her mouth and shot his sperm all over her body. Next he came all over the rest of his slaves. Once he was done there wasn't a single bit of any of their bodies that wasn't cum soaked. With this he released Nebula from her restrains and she and his other slaves started to clean each other up with their tongues. With this Thanos said "I am going away for a bit. Gamora as the harem queen you are in charge. Goodbye". With this he snapped his fingers and vanished…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to use the poll up on my profile for voting on who should join next. Nerd74 out.


	7. Hela

With Thanos out, once all his cum was consumed Gamora quickly asserted her dominance. She said "pleasure me my sister" she demanded of Nebula. With this Nebula just like old times launched herself at Gamora and the two of them began to share a very passionate French kiss. They also began to fondle each other's tits while Nebula began sissering, grinding her pussy against Gamora's exposed clit. This made them start to moan and within seconds start to squirt everywhere. While this was going on Wanda, Mantis and Natasha were standing there watching with their hands in their cunts waiting to be told what to do by their queen. Seeing them waiting for their queen to give them orders Gamora said "come join in my sisters". With this Mantis lay on the ground and Natasha buried her face in her pussy and began to lick. While Wanda went and began to lick Natasha's arse and finger her pussy.

Meanwhile Thanos had zapped himself to Asgard where he was looking for some Asguardians babes to fuck. But he was most disappointed to find it in ruins so that was out of the question. That was why they were on the ship when I took the space stone he thought.

He was about to give up when he saw the dead body of Hela floating through the air and thought she looked hot. So he zapped her over into his arms, zapped them back to Titan to one of the empty bedrooms (the house had no less than 50) and snapped his fingers reanimating her.

She looked up at him confused as to what was going on. "What happened?" she said. "I found you dead" Thanos replied. Regaining her composure Hela dragged herself out of his arms and replied "I am the goddess of death. Kneel before your queen". With this Thanos said "the only thing that you are goddess of is the goddess of being my fucktoy. Now kneel yourself and fulfil your new goddessly duties". With this Hela grew angry and tried to use her used her powers but having just been reanimated this made her feel woozy and fall to her knees in front of him. With this Thanos zapped his clothing out of existence and said "suck bitch". Hela felt his powerful erect cock brush against her face and she licked her lips hungrily being completely under his spell. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick the length of his shaft like a she bobbed her head obediently down his cock.

Her body was really enjoying it but her mind was half wondering why she was doing it. This was further empathised by the fact that Thanos decided that he need to use the toilet. But why wait when you have a bitch sucking your cock Thanos thought. With this he went in her mouth releasing a stream of pee down her throat making her gag. Next he pulled out and gave her a golden shower, soaking her clothes. This didn't amuse Hela and enabled her to fully resist with her mind. "Don't pee on me you monster. Unhand me. I am a goddess your superior" she said.

Thanos took no notice of this and was now admiring that her clothing was now skin tight enabling to see her erect nipples and all the amazing curves of her body. She was then going to tell him to kneel again all she got out was "kn" as she found that he had grabbed her by her antlers and shoved his penis down her throat again. While her body continued to enjoy the oral sex and her mind struggled against him, Thanos reached down and ripped her clothing from head to toe and fondled her delicious melons. This also gave him full view of every inch of her beautiful skin and he thoroughly enjoyed looking her up and down from her tits to her arse to her cunt.

This made Thanos on edge and he came quick in her mouth, which Hela swallowed like the slut she was. It was time to change holes he thought as he wanted her pussy to be his so he pushed her up against the wall and pulled her arse out and rammed his cock into her tight vagina. He was impressed with how firm her butt was and he gave it a squeeze as he fucked her tight cunt. Hela quickly moaned then orgasmed like the slut she was and her juices spilled onto Thanos's embedded cock.

This made Thanos go on edge but he was determined not to cum yet so he pulled out and picked her up and dumped her on the bed. He grabbed her legs spreading them giving him easy access to her pussy. He then climbed on top of her and began to explore her mouth with his tongue while he fondled her tits and fucked her.

He didn't last long and he quickly came spilling his load deep up her cunt. She screamed as her free will evaporated and she became a part of the harem. With this she felt horny and needed some cock. "My Master" she said "can I have some more cock now?" "Yes my plaything" Thanos replied "but it is time to check on your sisters. So we shall move and fuck". With this he lifted her up and they began to passionately make out, letting their tongues explore every inch of each other's mouths. While this happened Hela reached down and grabbed his cock and inserted it into her waiting arse and Thanos began to thrust. He also did walk out the room and fondle her firm arse with both hands. He thrust in and out of her arse. Her arse was so nice and tight that he quickly spilled his cum deep up her rectum.

This happened just as they came into the room where Thanos's other slaves were. When they saw their master come in Thanos's bitches looked up from where they were fucking and came over to join in the fun. Wanda bent down and began to lick the cum that was drizzling out of Hela's arse. Gamora came over shoved her hand up Hela's cunt while she shoved her face in Wanda's and began licking it making her moan. Natasha got in there with Wanda and the pair of them shared a cummy kiss. At this point this got too much for Wanda and Hela and they came in unison, squirting their cum all over Gamora who licked it up greatfully. Nebula and Mantis were down on Thanos's balls sucking on them while he continued to pound Hela.

Thanos looked around at all his bitches and the sight of all their sexiness put him on edge. He pulled out not yet ready to cum and dropped Hela. He felt he needed a grand finale for this round of sex and then he had an idea. He snapped his fingers and his cock grew in size tenfold. "Titty fuck me to climax my sluts" he said. So they all stopped what they were doing grabbed their gorgeous boobs and stuck his monster cock between them and they ran their melons along his shaft. Having all of their beautiful boobs jerk him off was too much for Thanos and he released his cum quickly, splattering it all over them them. Having soaked the room and his slaves Thanos reduced his cock to normal size and sat down and watched them clean the room. He then went for a wander down to the pool and had a think who would join the harem next…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Please review I am wondering if I went too far in this chapter with the peeing. I am open to any ideas about story, sex encounters etc so please let me know if you have any. Sorry for the long time since the last chapter I have been busy though the next one will come quicker. I am undecided who the next girl is so vote in the poll to choose. Nerd74 out.


	8. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis

Thanos was unsure who he wanted there were a lot of good candidates out there. Then he settled on one. Jane Foster. At that moment Jane Foster was currently drinking. She was drowning her sorrows after her messy breakup with Thor. She sat next her friend and coworker Darcy Lewis, on the couch of her apartment, watching a movie. Darcy was just about to ask how it was going when they were interrupted.

That interruption came in the form of Thanos appearing out of thin air in front of them. What's more Thanos hadn't even bothered to get dressed and his huge erect cock was right in front of them dripping precum. The two girls let out a huge scream but no one ever heard it outside of Thanos who just laughed. "Well I seem to have got two sex slaves for the price of one" he said. With this Jane grabbed her phone and started dialling for help but she suddenly found that her phone had turned into a dildo, while Darcy tried to run from the room but found that in whatever direction she tried to run she was running towards Thanos so she stopped and took a step backwards.

Thanos now looked them up and down and noticed how their bodies were nice but could be improved. So he snapped his fingers and their boobs and arses started to grow and grow and grow. This made their tops break to shreds. Jane and Darcy tried to cover their boobs as best as they could which made Thanos laugh to see how squeamish they were and he took great pleasure in the tears running down Darcy's cheeks. "Ah you look better already my whores and there are two bigger tops behind you that should fit you" Thanos said. With this the two of them turned round and bent over to pick up the tops. As they did this there was a massive ripping sound and both their jeans and underwear ripped revealing their arses and pussies to Thanos. What's more the definition of top to Thanos was a latex bra which went around their breasts with no coverage whatsoever.

With this they quickly put them on and then did their best to cover their exposed skin but the bras had the had the consequence of making their tits have pressure on them making them stick out further and become erect. "You monster" Jane said.

Thanos was bored of all this foreplay and he wanted to take them now but it had to be fun. "Darcy you may leave now" he said in the most sincere voice he could muster. With this she ran for the door but she only got one step before Thanos (who had no intention of letting her leave ) grabbed her by the pussy and pushed her to the floor on her back. He then pulled Jane down onto all fours on top of her making sure that her face was forced to be buried in Darcy's cunt. Jane tried to say "get the fuck off me" but all it sounded like was hmmmm.

With this Thanos said lick her pussy bitch" to Jane and "suck my balls" to Darcy. With this he stuck his dick into Jane's cunt and started thrusting. This made her start to moan in Darcy's cunt immediately and orgasm instantly. Darcy wasn't far behind and she too started moaning then she stared projectile squirting in Jane's face nonstop, while continuing sucking on Thanos's balls. She was also trying to get out from under Jane but the weight on top of her was too much and she quickly gave up.

Thanos's cock was now deeply embedded into Jane' tight cunt which was made even tighter by her constant orgasming. It was now so wet that there was an endless stream of her cum leaking out of her cunt onto Darcy's face and tits. Jane let out one final orgasm which clamped down Thanos's dick making him cum. He spilled his load deep in her womb surely impregnating her if it weren't for the fact he didn't want to.

Jane let out a giant screen of pain as she became a official member of Thanos's harem and she became his. With this she licked up all of Darcy's cum from her face and Thanos transferred their cum out her pussy into Darcy's mouth. This made her gag but he forced her to swallow it all. Thanos then removed his dick from Jane's cunt. With this Jane looked up. "What now master?" she asked. "Now my slut we fuck your future sister into submission" Thanos said.

With this he pushed her off Darcy's pussy and positioned her face at Darcy's tits and said "suck on those lactating boobs" right on cue the tits started gushing milk and Jane quickly started licking it up before squeezing Darcy's boobs to make more come out, before licking that up too. This made Darcy moan in pleasure. Meanwhile Thanos put the dildo which had been Jane's phone into Jane's hand and she placed it up her own cunt and started to masturbate with it, plunging it in and out of her.

Thanos then grabbed Darcy's legs spreading them wide and shoved his throbbing cock in to her tight wet cunt. He rammed his cock in and out of her slowly penetrating her deeper and deeper. He was pleased to be hindered by her intact hymen showing that she was pure and unspoilt as she was a virgin. So Thanos did one of his favourite things break the hymen and take her virginity. This made Darcy scream out in pain before blacking out as Thanos took her innocence away from her. Thanos took no notice of this and continued to drill her going as deep into her as his dick would let him. He fucked her and fucked her wet cunt until finally he came spilling his load dead in her cunt. The pain of her skin being branded brought Darcy around and she shrieked out in pain as she lost her free will. But the shriek quickly stopped and he new slutty mentality enjoyed the sensation of being Thanos's cum dumpster and of Jane milking her.

When Thanos had finished in her cunt he snapped his fingers and his cum was transferred to her mouth. Seeing this happen Jane stopped what she was doing and the two shared a passionate kiss, as Jane was determined to not let her keep all that sperm for herself. Having completed enslaving them Thanos zapped them back to by the pool on Titan. "Welcome to your new home on Titan" he said. Jane hearing him say this said "master wouldn't a better name be Tit an?" Thanos chuckled to himself then said "yes my slut from now on all of you whores will call it that".

Thanos was ready for some fun so he let a below "sluts come here and wear some sexy clothing". With this he pushed Jane's mouth down around his cock. Jane taking the hint started to give him a blowjob. A few minutes later all of the rest of his sluts came into the room wearing different slutty outfits including Darcy who had also left to get an outfit.

Thanos looked them up and down they were beautiful. Gamora was dressed in a school girl outfit with a short skirt and a short blouse that did up between her tits and left most of her tummy showing. Hela was dressed in a police women outfit with a police hat, a short skirt, a short shirt with knee high boots and some pink fluffy handcuffs tied to the belt around her waist. Wanda was dressed in a nurses costume with a white hat, white corset, and a white panty with a red stethoscope around her neck. Darcy was dressed in a maid outfit with a corset that really empathised her curves, pantyhose, fishnet stockings and was carrying a feather duster. Nebula was a slutty firefighter, complete with the hat, a leather jacket, skirt and knee high boots. Merely looking at them brought Thanos on edge and he could feel himself getting ready to cum.

These sluts were all good to look at but the crown jewel had to be Natasha. She was dressed in the infamous slave Leia outfit with the metal bikini, with red flowing veils on the front and back of her panty. Her hair was done up in a long braid. She also wore leather boots and a collar around her neck with a chain for Thanos's use. The mere sight of her made Thanos cum and he grabbed Jane's head and pushed her head as deep onto his cock as he could and shot his load down her throat much to her delight. Thanos then removed his cock from her mouth. "Right" he said, "which one of you should I fuck first?"

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to review and vote on who should join next. The next chapter will have an orgy and maybe a Thanos will enslave someone new. I have had a request to turn males into females for the harem and I am open to it but not while there are real hot females still around. Nerd74 out.


	9. Maria Hill

**Author's note:**

I hope you enjoy this. I am still on the lookout for a beta reader for this story. PM me of you are interested.

Thanos couldn't decide who he wanted to fuck first. Then he had an idea. "My slaves you will now dance and whoever impresses me the most will have their brains fucked out" he said. As Thanos said this a bunch of stripper poles appeared and some sexy music started playing. With this his bunch of scantily clad babes began to compete, all wanting to be the one chosen to be fucked like the sluts they were. They began by walking around the poles slowly and seductively. Then they shook their arses and lent forward showing as much cleavage as they could to Thanos. Then they began to dance shaking their tits. This was followed by them doing tricks on the poles and grinding their pussies on them. Next items of clothing slowly came off. First the accessories, then the footwear then the bras followed by the panties. Thanos watch them eagerly, precum dripping from his dick.

Natasha then broke from where she was shaking her arse and came over to him. She climbed on top of him and began to give him a lap dance, grinding her pussy along the length of his dick making him even more horny. She then went behind him and placed her tits against his back and started rubbing them there and reached around him and started giving him a hand job. Thanos then decided that as she was so eager to pleasure him that he would fuck her. He reached up and grabbed the chain which was still around her neck and dragged her on to his knee. He then inserted his dick into her tight cunt, grabbed her tits and told her to fuck him hard. She was all too happy to oblige and she started to ride him as fast and hard, with the deepest penetration her body would let her. She enjoyed the sensation of him ravishing her pussy and as a result she began to moan. She quickly came, cumming all over Thanos's cock and sending pleasure through her whole body.

Yet she had a job to do so kept fucking him. "My Master", she said "can I please fuck you harder?" With this Natasha felt her body become a sex machine. She suddenly felt even hornier, she began to fuck him faster and harder than was humanly possible and she began to continuously orgasm making her tight cunt even tighter and sending waves of pleasure up her body. Her tits also began to become even more erect and let out a continuous spray of milk which her sisters were only happy to come and lap it up. She was in the pure bliss. Her fucking Thanos brought him on edge but Thanos wasn't ready to cum yet so he grabbed Natasha by the hair and pulled her off him and positioned his cock between her lactating tits. Natasha taking the hint began to titty fuck him and before long he shot his seed onto her face and tits which she was quick to clean off herself with her tongue. Next having used her as much as her desired in that moment he pushed her onto the just lay there like the slut she was writhing in pleasure unable to move.

He then called Gamora and Wanda over. Wanda climbed on top of him and eagerly pushed his cock up her tight arse while Gamora lay down and stuck her mouth around Thanos's balls. Seeing Hela, Jane, Darcy and Nebula standing around waiting for instructions Thanos told them to pleasure themselves. They immediately stuck fingers up their pussies and started to play with their clits plunging their fingers in and out inflicting as much pleasure as they could. Thanos watched them eagerly while Wanda rode him hard and fast and Gamora sucked on his balls which gave him considerable pleasure. Wanda was moaning loudly and kept orgasming right onto Gamora's face. Seeing how this improved the experience for him with Natasha he made the rest of his whores into sex machines too and made them be in constant orgasm sending them into indescribable pleasure and making them constantly moan while their tits let out a continuous stream of milk. Having made them into even bigger sex junkies Gamora and Wanda quickly made his balls empty and he shot his load deep up Wanda's arse. Having made him cum he pushed them off him and watched them start to 69 like the true sluts they were in seconds. He sat back and watched all his bitches proud of how he had improved them to the best form of themselves. He liked the way they had become and then he realised that he and they needed a new plaything or two.

Those playthings that he had decided on thenswere Maria Hill and Pepper Potts. At that moment they were having sex. Maria had come over to tell Pepper that Tony was missing, presumed dead but she hadn't had the heart to yet and pretended that she was there for sex as usual. The two had been fuck buddies ever since she had started to work for Tony and they had formed a mutually beneficial relationship. That relationship at that moment involved Maria lying on Pepper's bed with her legs spread while Pepper lay next to her and was grinding their pussies together while they engaged in a steamy kiss. This had them both on edge for their next of countless orgasms but the next thing they knew was that they were in a completely different place. They looked around confused as to where they were. That confusion was broken by even more confusion as the noticed that they were tied up and that their panties which were still cum soaked from their sex were stuffed into their mouths.

Thanos stood over them surveying his new merchandise. They were hot but not the best. Maria had nice big tits a nice arse and a nice pussy with a neatly trimmed bush around it, while Pepper had small tits, a hairless cunt and a small but nice arse. The first they new he was their he spoke to them "Hello my bitches" he said. " I see you have warmed each other up, that does put a smile on my face" with this he walked over to Maria and his cock in her face. She was shocked it was the biggest one ever. It looked more like a horse cock in dimensions then anything else especially in diameter and even this was being ungenerous. There was a large amount of precum dripping from it onto her face which was more than a regular person would cum. "Right" he said which hole should I abuse first"? With this he removed the her panties from her mouth and he shoved his hungry cock in. Maria felt powerless especially as she just had to lie there and watch him rape her mouth as as hard as she tried her mouth would not close and bite down on his dick. Thanos continued to shove more and more of his monster cock into her mouth and grabbed her head forcing more of his dick down her throat. He quickly came shooting his load down her throat before he pulled out and shot the rest onto her face. Maria coughed but was forced to swallow the cum as her panties quickly reentered her mouth.

Thanos was not done with her yet however. He turned her over grabbed at her pussy hair and in one go pulled it all out making Maria scream in agony. Yet her degrading wasn't yet done as Thanos as he grabbed her by her firm arse and pulled her now hairless pussy on to his waiting cock and fucked her doggystyle making sure to be as rough as possible. He rammed his dick in and out and found that she was nice and tight. She was forced to watch as he rammed his cock in deeper into her and the cum dripping down her face as a mirror had appeared so that she could watch him rape her and as hard as she tried her eyes wouldn't close. She was screaming, but these were inaudible through her pantie gag. She quickly came like the true slut she was and came many more times before Thanos himself, making her pussy tighter and tighter and making her screams of anguish turn to screams of pleasure as she did so. When he did finally cum he blasted his seed deep in her cunt penetrating her cervix and cumming in her womb. This made her shriek in pain as she lost her ability to think for herself and she turned into one of Thanos's fuck toys. With this he snapped his fingers to untied her and thought to himself he would deal with Pepper later. In the meantime his other sluts would deal to her and she couldn't go anywhere anyway. So he took himself onto a trip to Wakanda to find some more new fucktoys…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and vote on who will join next. The next chapter will contain at least Shuri and maybe Nakia and Okoye. Again I am still looking for a beta to help improve this story so PM me if interested. Nerd74 out.


	10. Shuri and Ramonda

When Thanos arrived in Wakanda (fully clothed for once) he was met not with a fight as he had been expecting but surprisingly with a welcoming greeting from the princess of Wakanda herself Shuri. "Welcome back to Wakanda Thanos. We didn't expect you to be back so soon. What can we do for you?" she said. "I have come here to find some fuck toys for domination" he replied. What he failed to mention was that she was going to be one of them, but he kept that information to himself until he thought at least until he had located the rest of his targets. Instead he used his powers to make himself have X-ray vision and he looked her up and down. Despite her young age of 16 she had fully developed into a woman with her brown skin sparkling in the light, with her large tits, firm looking arse and her hairless virgin cunt just begging to be his. "I am sure we can make you some" Shuri said, "after all I can design and build anything". Thanos was really horny he stifling a huge boner with precum dripping out of his cock like crazy.

At this time Shuri's mother Ramonda walked down the corridor and met them. She was almost as beautiful as her daughter. She was wearing a low cut strapless dress which barely covered her tits which was also very short barely covering her arse. Having clearly over heard this conversation she said "I will show you around while my daughter gets to work on it" Shuri then walked off down a side passage to get to work while Thanos tried to figure out where to fuck her mother.

Thanos took little notice of the tour of the palace until they reached the empty throne room. At the door she told the guards following them to "wait here". Then they entered it immediately and it seemed like the right place to rape her, but before he could make the first move she placed her hand over this boner and began to squeeze it seductively. As she did this she said "I see you have a lot of pressure there, let me release it for you". This surprised Thanos but it was nice to have some fully consensual sex for a change. She then kissed him, tongue and all and pushed him onto her son's throne. From there she pulled down his pants and he removed her dress and found she had no bra on and that her pussy was soaking wet. She then bent down and shoved his rock hard cock into her mouth, sucking his dick like a pro, first licking the precum of his cock then deepthroating it, while not even giving herself time to breath. It didn't take long before she made Thanos cum, which made him shoot his load down her throat. She took it like the true slut she was and didn't even spill a single drop.

From here she climbed up on top of him and began kissing him again while stroking him back to being rock hard and encouraging Thanos to play with her tits. He began to grope her large firm tits as she wanted which sent her into moans of pleasure as he played with her sensitive erect nipples. Once she had got him hard again she stuck his erect cock into her tight cunt and without stopping what she was doing began to ride him. Thanos was surprised to find that she was quite tight for a milf and that she had the perfect technique to give him the most pleasure possible. She was a true slut and her pussy loved to squirt, proving it, making itself wetter and wetter enabling his dick to penetrate her deeper and deeper. Her expert skill then made Thanos cum and him shoot his load deep in her womb.

Ramonda then let out a very loud high pitched scream as she became his. It surprised Thanos that this didn't cause the guards to come running but none came. "Master what hole would you like to fuck next?" she said. "Your daughter's cunt I think" Thanos replied. With this he put on his clothing and transferred their cum into her mouth which she inhaled greedily. Then he said "get dressed and behave like your normal self". "Yes master" she replied and reached for her underwear but she was unable to put them on before Thanos snatched them off her and said "not those but the rest of them you slut". So Ramonda did as her master asked and followed him out the door. At the door she told the guards to go in and clean up the room. She then lead Thanos to Shuri's lab and as they went she began to fantisise about fucking her daughter once she had seen the errors of her ways and discovered that the only life for her was as Thanos's bitch.

In the lab they found Shuri building a number of kinky devices which were designed to help him dominate his fucktoys. "Ah you have come to check on the merchandise I see" she said. "Yes I have. What have you got here?" Thanos replied. Shuri then began to show him the various typical dildos, buttplugs, vibrators and gags. But then when she got to the restraints Thanos began to get really interested as a pole caught his eye. Shuri then explained that "you tell it to bind her and it will do so and there is a whole bunch more of commands to help you have your way with her".

Thanos had been struggling to restrain himself and was very horny saw this as the opportunity to fuck her. "Bind her" he said. Ropes then shot out of it and bound Shuri's arms and legs to her horror. She tried to scream for help but this was only heard by Thanos and Ramonda due to the sound dampening technology that she had installed in the restrains. She then looked around pleadingly at her mother and said "please get me out of this". With this Ramonda stared blankly at her and walked up to her and began to remove her clothing and shoved Shuri's underwear into Shuri's mouth. She then stood back and revealed her daughter in her full glory and Thanos thought that she looked even better now naked then earlier when he had used X-ray vision.

Thanos then was unable to restrain himself any longer and pulled down his pants exposing his erect cock to her. He then said "spread her legs" and the retrains did so. He then plunged his huge dick into her tiny cunt. This made her shriek out in pain as Thanos sexually violated her. He rammed his cock against her hymen and quickly broke it, causing her to scream out in pain until this pain got too bad and she passed out to it. When she came round he was balls deep in her pussy and her body started to enjoy it while her mind said no and was concerned about him stretching her pussy. She then began to squirt uncontrollably and moan in pleasure like the slut she was, each time with her mind giving in slightly more to needing to be fucked. She then eventually began to enjoy her rape and she enjoyed the sensation of Thanos thrusting her cock back and forth in her tight cunt, stretching it.

Thanos finally came cumming deep in her womb. Shuri thought that she had surely been impregnated but she didn't care as she just need more cock. What she wasn't prepared for was the burning sensation on her arm which made her cry out in pain. When the pain subsided she instantly felt way more horny and just needed to be fucked some more. In fact it was the only thing she needed.

At this time Ramonda who had been sitting nearby playing with a dildo got up and removed the panties from Shuri's mouth she then bent down and began to lick the cum dripping out of her soaking wet cunt before engaging in a cummy kiss. The two of them then turned to Thanos wondering what was going to happen next. "I will leave you two for some mother daughter bonding time I think" he said. "After all incest is wincest." With this he pulled up his pants and went in search of his next victim. He walked down the corridor looking for someone hot to fuck and it was there he bumped into Okoye…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please vote on who should join next and review the chapter. Also if you have any story ideas about events or sex scenarios please pm me as I am running out of ideas and while this is pure smut I do like having some plot. A beta reader is welcome if you are interested. Nerd74 out.


	11. Okoye

Okoye was just going to go have sex with king T'Challa. She as the general of the Dora Milaje was concubine to the king as a result. She had put on a small dress that barely covered her butt and no panties or bra just the way he liked her.

She was just walking to his room when she encountered Thanos, someone that she would not have expected to see walking around Wakanda, but someone who King T'Challa had given permission to do as he pleased in Wakanda, on the basis he could wipe it off the face of the map just my snapping his fingers if he wanted to, assuming they Wakanda was on a map.

She was contempt with just walking past him but he had other ideas. He thought that she was hot with her slutty dress on and her gorgeous curves and needed she needed to be his next fuck toy. So he grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stop. "Where are you going slut?" Thanos asked her. "To see the king" Okoye replied completely ignoring the use of the word slut "No your not you are coming with me slut" he replied. He then dragged her by the hair into the nearby room which turned out to be a shower room and at that moment it was empty. He then slammed her against the wall making the sensor turn on sending hot water running down them both.

Thanos couldn't take it anymore and snapped his fingers removing his clothes from existence exposing his huge throbbing cock to her. Next he pulled up her dress and was pleased to see her succulent arse just begging to be his. Okoye knowing that he was about to rape her and that King T'Challa would expect her to let him, put up no fight as he inserted his member into her arsehole and began to fuck it. Dispute being T'Challa's concubine Okoye was very sensitive about her arse and had never let it be touched by a dick before. This meant that it was extremely tight and him fucking it caused her a great deal of pain much to Thanos's pleasure which made her wince and Thanos smile. He continued to merciless pound her arse while he began to spank it leaving large red bruises. Eventually he could control himself no longer and came in her arse shooting half his seed deep inside her before pulling out pushing her to the ground and shooting the rest of it on her face. Thanos then looked down at the submissive slut kneeling at his feet and he said to her "I want you to give me a blowjob my slut seeing you are down there". With this Okoye opened her mouth and let Thanos insert his rock hard dick into it. She then began to bob her head up in down, sucking on it submissively. Thanos forced her to take more and more of his monster cock until she had his entire dick in her throat by sticking his hand on the back of her head and pushing her not his cock. Thanos then felt himself orgasm and shot his hot gooey cum down her throat making her splutter. Yet she managed to swallow it all like the good little slut she was.

Without giving her time to catch her breath Thanos then pulled out and pushed her to the floor and stuck his dick into her tight cunt. Oyoke let out a scream of discomfort as his entered it as it was the biggest cock she had ever seen. It didn't help that her cunt was especially tight as ever since she had joined the Dora Milaje she had done exercises to tighten it as the Dora Milaje were often offered up as fucktoys for important visitors. But hers had always been tighter than the rest so she had been chosen to be the T'Challa's concubine because of it and had risen through the ranks as a result of her tight cunt. She began to just as she had been trained to scream the house down. Before the screams became even louder and more genuine.

Thanos watched her tits jiggle as he fucked her like the bitch she was. He grabbed her arse and gave it a good hard squeeze with one hand and grabbed her clit and began to play with it. Immediately he was meet with a massive squirt as she orgasmed hard. This made him cum and he shot his load deep in her womb. She screamed even loader and then was silent as her free will left her and she became his willing cum dumpster. "Master" she said, "how may your humble fucktoy serve you now?" Thanos replied "now my slut go and see the queen Nakia and ready her for me" "yes my Master" Okoye replied before she walked out the room naked making sure to wiggle her hips making her arse jiggle as she went. She got a lot of odd looks as she passed people but she didn't even give it a thought as she was doing something for her master.

She found Nakia and T'Challa in their private quarters. They were lying on the bed in a passionate embrace waiting for her. Nakia was wearing fishnet stockings, a short leather skirt, and a leather corset exposing all of her beautiful curves. She was tied to the bed and was wearing a blindfold as T'Challa was big into bondage. It is no wonder Master wants her Okoye thought to herself. Having seen her arrive they looked up from what they were doing. "Ah there you are Okoye, we were wondering where you had got to" Nakia said assuming it was her. "Getting ready by the looks of it" T'Challa replied walking up to her and giving her arse a playful slap. Okoye knowing fully well that she was the property of Thanos noticeably flinched much to T'Challa's surprise but before he could voice this he feel a pain through his neck. That pain was Okoye slitting his throat then slicing his head clean off with one of Nakia's discarded ring blades. He fell forward silently while Okoye went to warm Nakia up while she waited for Thanos.

She sat down on her face and told her to suck her pussy. Nakia oblivious to what had happened to T'Challa was more then happy to submit and soon there was a sucking sound as Nakia's tongue explored Okoye's cunt. The tongue was soon meet with moans of pleasure as she licked her clit sending waterfalls of liquid into her open mouth which she swallowed greatfully like the true slut she was.

Meanwhile Thanos went back to the lab where he found a naked Shuri and Ramonda making out. Ramonda had her fist buried in her daughters cunt and was plunging it back and forth making Shuri moan while a geyser of cum was released onto her hand. On seeing Thanos enter the room Ramonda withdrew her hand from her daughter's soaking wet cunt and began to lick her juices of her hand. "Master" Shuri said, "will you fuck my tight virgin arse now?" "You have read my mind slut" Thanos replied, "now reposition her". Shuri's bonds immediately began to adjust making her arse stick out. Thanos waisted no time in inserting his throbbing dick into a waiting Shuri.

Shuri immediately began to moan as her arse lost its virginity and Thanos began to ram his cock deeper and deeper up her tight arse. Thanos then placed his fingers on her clit and began to stimulate it, rubbing his fingers possessively over it.

While Ramonda went and suckled on Shuri's erect nipple which then began to lactate and squirt milk into Ramonda' mouth. All this attention made Shuri moan and made cum squirt uncontrollably from her cunt as she continually orgasmed. Thanos continued to fuck her and watched her squirm in pleasure and moan. With each second he found himself getting closer and closer to needing to cum and Shuri's moans were getting more hysterical until Thanos came shooting his gooey cum up her arse. Thanos then pulled out his still hard dick and told Ramonda to clean the cum that was dripping off it off it, which she did in one lick like the good little slut she then left the room watching Ramonda eat Shuri's arse as he went. As an afterthought he snapped them back to Titan restraints and all and he went looking to see how Okoye had got on with Nakia…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to vote on who joins the harem next. Reviewing this is also very helpful. Merry Christmas to you all and I hope I can upload the next chapter quicker than this one. Nerd74 out


	12. Nakia

**Author's Note:**

Women are there to be respected and this is only written as some fun and doesn't reflect my views. All characters are owned by Marvel. I hope you enjoy.

Thanos found that Okoye was having fun with Nakia when he entered the room. He found it very sexy and his dick's boner got even bigger and even more precum began to leak out of it. This was as Okoye had a vibrator in her wet cunt and another in he arse and was fisting Nakia making sure to keep her on edge and not let her orgasm, while stopping at regular intervals to make her beg for more like the slut she was. In fact she was such a slut that she had completely forgotten about T'Challa and was just constantly moaning in pleasure and just wanted it not to stop.

As soon as he entered Okoye looked up waiting for orders but received none as she instantly just knew what he wanted to do. He wanted her to continue what she was doing as it he just wanted to watch for a bit. So he watched her expertly fist Nakia's cunt by stimulating her gspot to the edge of orgasm before stopping and making Nakia beg for more with whimpers of "please mistress fuck me some more". Thanos realised that Okoye was the perfect dominatrix and he should put her to use more like this.

Thanos soon grew bored and decided that it was time to get involved and claim his latest bitch. But he decided to announce his presence to her in a fun way. He walked up to them silently and pulled down his pants. He snuck up behind Okoye and stuck his erect cock in her face. She took the hint and was very pleased to serve her master. She gladly opened her mouth stuck her tongue out and licked the precum off swallowing it all, before she began licking the rest of his shaft followed by her opening her mouth wider and her inhaling her delicious treat that was Thanos's cock and taking its entire length down her throat. All the while she kept fisting Nakia while she quietly and skilfully worked Thanos to the brink or orgasm. When she had got him there before he could blow his load, he pulled her off his cock by her hair and a trail of a mixture of saliva and precum went with her.

He then inserted his dick in between her giant firm melons and with a nod from Thanos she grabbed them and squeezed them together around his cock and titty fucked him. Almost instantly she brought to him to completion. Thanos let out a sigh of relief before shooting some of his seed onto Okoye's face and tits before shooting the rest of it onto Nakia drenching her in it from head to toe, leaving none of her dry.

Nakia let out a cry that was a mixture of surprise and pleasure resulting in Thanos shooting some of the cum into her mouth and down her throat which made her wretch but Thanos roughly forced her mouth shut and forced her to swallow.

With this Thanos pulled off the blindfold revealing the scene to Nakia. First she saw T'Challa's corpse and she screamed, then she saw Thanos standing over her with his huge monstrous erect cock pointing towards her and finally Okoye sitting at his feet licking cum off her tits. "I see you have noticed your situation my bitch" Thanos said, "you shall be my fucktoy until the end of time". Nakia looked up indignantly and said "I will never be yours". Thanos laughed and said "you aren't in a position to make demands and you will soon change your mind".

With this Thanos used his powers which resulted in Nakia getting way hornier and a intense pressure building up in her pleasure centres which she knew only being fucked would fix. She could feel it growing stronger and stronger until she could fight it no more. "Please I need your cock inside of me Thanos", she said. "That is not how you talk to your master, try again", he replied. "Please my master", Nakia said, "use me as your fucktoy in anyway you want as long as you stick that great big cock of yours into my tight wet pussy. Please your slut is begging you to rape her." "Much better my bitch" Thanos replied and plunged his dick into her vulnerable cunt.

He found that it was nice and tight and he enjoyed the feeling of stretching it as he penetrated her deeper and he deeper. No sooner had he entered inside her then she began to moan in intense pleasure and shortly afterwards she orgasmed making her cunt tighten on Thanos's dick and a large amount of her cum squirted out lubing up her pussy making it easier for Thanos to fuck her harder and faster.

Okoye had meanwhile cleaned herself up with her tongue and had moved onto some of Nakia's more sensitive spots. These were her erect tits which she took great pleasure in greedy licking up her master's cum off and swallowing it while inflicting maximum pleasure possible and making milk shoot out of the tits.

While this was going on Thanos began to penetrate deeper until he was in Nakia's womb and he fucked her faster and faster. This sent Nakia into orgasm after orgasm as she submitted fully to him and didn't even care that the fast sex had given her several huge and painful vaginital tears and had stretched her cunt substantially. Eventually Thanos found himself ready to orgasm and so he shot his load violently into her womb.

This made Nakia shriek out in pain, but this quickly subsided as she had lost her freewill. She also felt herself get even hornier and her body get way more sensitive. As far as she was concerned sex was life and she needed to have as much as possible especially with her master. Then she looked up at him waiting to be told what was going to happen next.

Thanos pulled out and then looked tried to decide which hole of hers that he should fuck next. But before he had reached a decision he made all the cum that was around the room including that what was in her pussy appear into his two sluts mouths who swallowed it greedily like the true fucktoys they were. Once they were finished the two sluts looked up at their master waiting to be told which hole of theirs he would fuck next.

Thanos finally decided that he was going to face fuck the still bound Nakia. He climbed on top of her face and lowered his cock into her mouth, which she opened wide grateful of the delicious morsel he was putting in it. She closed her lips around it and began to suck it like a popsicle. Thanos was enjoying this and it was giving him considerable pleasure but he felt like he should up the anti. So he began to thrust his hips into her mouth making Nakia be forced to take his cock even further down her throat as he faced fucked, his balls slapping her in her eyes as he did so. He took particular pleasure in making sure that she couldn't breath and enjoyed that she kept getting whiter and whiter in the face due to his thrusting cock blocking her airway.

While Thanos face fucked her Okoye was grinding her own cunt against Nakia's clit. Nakia was thrusting into it as much as her tight restraints allowed her as it was so good. Both their juices were soon pooling out and moans of pleasure were soon escaping them both.

Thanos watched them in their bliss and throughly enjoyed the way that them as his fucktoys were so into the sex. He thought seeing how good little bitches the were being that he should give them a reward to make their sex even better for them. He thought long and hard about it as the two sissered and he face fucked Nakia as he didn't want to do something boring like make their cunts more sensitive. Then it came to him what he should do which was to make Okoye a dickgirl.

So he snapped his fingers and her cunt was replaced with a giant erect cock. "Wow. Thank you master" Okoye said, squealing in delight before immediately plunging her new equipment into Nakia. It was the best thing that she had ever felt fucking Nakia with that dick, plunging it deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. Nakia was enjoying it was more too, but she knew that it was the only the second best cock she had had inside her after her master's of course. It didn't take long before Okoye having the inexperience with her cock quickly came shooting her cum deep up inside Nakia. This sent her into a sensational orgasm quick lasted at least a minute as she shot more and more cum out of her dick into Nakia's tight cunt. This in term sent Nakia into another powerful orgasm of her own resulting in her cunt tighten further and her moans growing louder, although they were still muffled by Thanos's cock. Once her orgasm had subsided Okoye suddenly found that she had a pussy again and that her cum that was dripping out of Nakia looked good. So like the good slut she was she went down to Nakia's cunt and began to lick her own cum out of it, enjoying the taste of the cum and the wet cunt.

Thanos mean while was still enjoying Nakia's throat. He was still thrusting, balls deep down her throat while one hand was clutching a fistful of Nakia's hair dragging her head further onto his cock and the other one fondled her erect tits. Thanos was very pleasured when he would squeeze her tits that a shower of milk would shoot out and her chest was soon covered in the stuff.

Thanos soon felt himself ready to cum and he came in her throat, shooting his cum down her throat before pulling out and cumming he rest on her face and head before shooting the rest of it onto her tits.

Nakia's tongue instantly came out and quickly and greedily licked all the cum it could reach off her face. "Thank you for using me as your fucktoy my master", she said. "Your welcome slut Thanos replied. "Master would you like to fuck me some more now?" she asked. "No my slave," Thanos said, I will leave you two here until you are cleaned up by Okoye's Tongue. Then you two shall be teleported to Titan". With this Okoye got to work cleaning up every inch of Nakia with her tongue. The licking was much for Nakia who came several times shooting more cum out her already drenched cunt, but eventually they were clean and transported to Titan restraints and all although when they got there Okoye was the one in them. But Thanos saw none of this as he had already returned to Titan as it was finally time to officially indict Pepper Potts into the harem…

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviewing it and vote in for who will join next is very helpful. If you want to get your hands on each chapter early and know a thing or two about grammar please pm me as I am still looking for a beta reader. Nerd74 out.


	13. Pepper Potts

When Thanos got back to Titan he was pleased to see that Pepper was fitting right in. She was in a stock with her arse sticking out while Nebula ate out her wet pussy and Maria had her fist deep up Pepper's arse while she smacked it playfully with the other. Gamora being the queen of the harem had lifted her leg in the air and had forced Pepper to eat her pussy. Even as Thanos watched Pepper let out a massive moan and Nebula's face suddenly became very wet as she orgasmed but Nebula undeterred kept going and didn't even blink.

The rest of Thanos's slaves had formed a pussy eating line with Natasha eating out of Darcy, while she ate out of Wanda, while she ate out of Shuri, while she ate out of Ramonda, while she at out of Jane, while she at out of Hela who was eating out Natasha. Hela also had on her antlers which had 2 dildos attached to them which were inserted into Maria's arse and Nebula's cunt. From all around the room there came constant moans which often intensified with the powerful orgasms that Thano's sluts kept having and there was a large wet puddle by each cunt.

Thanos waisting no time went over to where Pepper was eating Gamora and said to Gamora "move my slut". "Yes master" she said and she went over to Nakia and Okoye who had just appeared and started to make out with the bound Okoye while she squeezed her sensitive tits sending milk squirting out while Nakia fucked Okoye's sensitive arse with a strap on. Seeing how much fun Gamora was having Thanos decided to give her a gift and suddenly she had a dick which she waisted no time in sticking in Okoye's mouth and forcing her to deep throat her.

Thanos while this was happening had rammed his monster cock down Pepper's throat. Pepper was too weak to resist from her countless orgasms and put up no fight as he cut of her airway and began to thrust his giant cock back and forth down her throat cutting off her airway. This didn't last long however as he quickly came and shot all his cum down her throat. This made Pepper wretch but seeing Thanos still had his cock shoved deep down her throat, she had no choice but to swallow it all. But Thanos wasn't done face fucking her yet as once he had shot all his cum down her throat he continued to facefuck her, grinding his hips against her cheeks making is balls slap her on the chin. While he did this he looked over just in time to see Gamora cum shooting her load onto Okoye's face and tits. This was followed by Nakia removing her strap on from Okoye and started to lick the cum off her. Gamora then decided to take her new cock for a skin in Okoye's pussy and so walked around and shoved her huge erect cock into Okoye's tight cunt. Within seconds Okoye was moaning uncontrollably and a few seconds later her cunt was letting out orgasm after orgasm making her even tighter. Eventually she worked her member up into Okoye's womb and she came there a short time later shooting her seed in there, sending them both into an intense orgasm.

Seeing Gamora cum in Okoye's cunt and cream pie it, Thanos decided that is was time for him to do the same in Pepper's. So he made himself cum and shot his seed down her throat before pulling out and cumming on her face making sure to degrade her as much as possible. Then Thanos went around to her pussy where Nebula was still eating it. "Move bitch" he said. "Yes my master", Nebula replied and went around to Pepper's face and began to lick cum off it before going and sucking on Pepper's erect nipples making milk poor out of them which she greedily drank.

Thanos then went and thrust his dick deep into Pepper's tight cunt. At the same time he grabbed hold of Maria's tits and fondled them causing milk to shoot out of them onto Pepper's arse. Pepper let out a huge moan as Thanos's monster cock plunged deeper and deeper into her. He was pleased that her cunt was soaking wet and he made a mental note to reward Nebula for warming her up later. It was also very tight and he enjoyed how resistant it was as he thrust back and forth fighting to get his cock deeper inside her.

Pepper quickly was moaning loudly as if asking for more and she orgasmed almost constantly as Thanos fucked her harder, faster and deeper. Each time this occurred her cunt would clamp down on Thanos's dick and when it would unclamped it would be tighter than before that orgasm. This also made her pussy would get even wetter as more and more cum would squirt out creating a nice little puddle on the floor. Thanos kept forcing his dick deeper and deeper sending Pepper into even greater pleasure.

Then Thanos had an idea on how he could give this new slut even greater pleasure he called Gamora over who currently was anal fucking Okoye. But first he made her cum making her shoot her load up Okoye's arse sending them both into moans of pleasure. So she pulled out and came over to serve her master in whatever way he wanted. "I think this slut needs some anal now" he said to her. "Yes master" Maria and Gamora said in unison before Maria removed her fist from Pepper's arse leaving it free for Gamora. Then she got up and went over and started to eat Okoye's arse, licking all of Gamora's succulent cum out.

Gamora inserted her throbbing dick into Pepper's now vacant arse and took pleasure in thrusting her dick deep into her tight arsehole. The two of them fucked her and fucked her, each of them getting closer to cumming as they did so. All the time Pepper was in constant bliss cumming often and screaming in pleasure. Eventually Pepper let out one final orgasm clamping down on both of the dicks. This made both Thanos and Gamora cum shooting their seed deep inside their respective holes simultaneously. This made Pepper scream out before she silenced herself and became super horny just like the rest of Thanos's bitches. "Master" she said "can you fuck me some more?". "Sure my slut" Thanos replied, "that is what bitches are for".

With this he pulled out and Gamora did the same. Thanos then snapped his fingers and transferred all the cum and milk from around the room into Pepper's mouth quick she quickly swallowed pleased at the honour of being allowed to. Once she had consumed it she licked her lips hoping to find more but finding none she looked around at her master and queen.

"Master you said you would fuck me, so can you please hurry up?" she asked. At that Thanos just laughed and Gamora picking up on the cue joined in. "One does not talk to their master like that slut" Thanos replied. "Oh sorry master your slut didn't mean to get out of line".

Thanos then put on a truly evil smile and snapped his fingers. All feeling instantly went from Pepper's and she was left there as a limp sex toy waiting to be used and she didn't feel a thing as Thanos and Gamora inserted their dicks into her arse and began to double team it. She also didn't feel it as they rammed their cocks deeper and deeper up her arsehole not caring if they stretched it as it would teach her the lesson. Thanos enjoyed the punishing of her an the pleasure it brought him. and when he and Gamora finally came he instantly transferred the cum into Gamora's mouth as Pepper was not worthy of it. He then removed Gamora's cock replacing it with a pussy. Next he called over all the rest of the girls to him. One by one he got them all to pee on Pepper until she was covered in it. Once the final girl, Nebula had done as Thanos had ordered he returned Pepper to normal. She instantly felt that her arse was incredibly sore. To cap it off Thanos gave her now tender arse a heavy smack making her scream out. "Did you learn your place as my fucktoy slut?" he asked her". She nodded but this was not good enough for Thanos who smacked her even harder on her arse. "I said have you learnt your place slut" he said. "Yes Master your slut has learnt her place as your fucktoy". "Excellent then all you girls go for a swim except you Nebula it is time I reward you for earlier"…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review and vote on the poll as to who joins next. I apologise for my slowness but this should be improved for future chapters as CHG is going to help with them. Nerd74 out.


	14. Nebula's reward

A special Thanks to CHG for writing most of this chapter. Also if anyone is a skilled artist and wants to make a cover image for this story feel free to contact me. Now enjoy- Nerd74

Thanos teleported himself and Nebula into the largest room in the house. He slapped Nebula's ass and shoved her onto the bed. Nebula moaned as her ass was slapped and she felt her pussy moisten. "Now I'll fuck you all you want my slut", Thanos said as he took out his giant erection. He shoved it into Nebula's face, and the cockhead slapped Nebula on the cheek. "Thank you master." Nebula replied with a slutty voice as she took Thanos in her mouth.

She started servicing him with her mouth and teased his cockhead. Her marvelous tongue went about Thanos's length while her head bobbed up and down. Meanwhile, her hands went to her large boobs and fondled them and squeezed her own nipples. One of her hands then made its way between her legs and started fingering and massaging her pussy. Her lengthy fingers flicked and squeezed her clit, and went in and out of her pussyhole.

Sucking on Thanos's cock made Nebula so horny. She was soon fisting her pussy with BOTH of her hands, while her juices gushed down between her legs and pooled on the bed sheets. One of her hands made its way to her asshole, and lubricated the tiny hole with her own pussy juices. Her middle finger pushed its way into the puckering hole, and she moaned into Thanos's cock. She started fisting her ass with all her might.

It was quite a sight to watch, Nebula sucking on Thanos's cock while her hands fisted her pussy and backhole. This was all too much for Thanos to look at, and he could feel himself at the edge of cumming. "Slut, I'm about to cum. Where do you want my nectar?" Thanos said with an evil grin. "OH YES YES ALL OVER MY BODY MASTER PLEASE!" Nebula shouted with joy. She started bobbing her head down Thanos's cock faster, as she started deepthroating Thanos's great length, wanting to speed up his orgasm.

Thanos shoved Nebula away as he spurted rope after rope of his cum onto Nebula. Nebula opened her mouth wide and swallowed what she could. The cum got on her face, boobs, arms, stomach, thighs, and pussy. Nebula quickly got on all fours and let Thanos's cum shoot onto her ass and back. When Thanos was finished, it was as if somebody had coloured Nebula white with acrylic paint. Her whole body was covered in Thanos's cum. Nebula scooped up what she could and put it in her mouth, pussy and ass. This sight immediately had an effect on Thanos, and his cock sprang back to life.

When Nebula was finished, she looked at Thanos's raging erection and got back onto all fours again. Her pussy and arsehole were gaping from all the fisting she had down earlier. "Master, could you fuck me in all my holes? but I think I might have overdone my holes with my fisting. I fear that they'll not be tight enough for you." Nebula said with sadness in her voice. "Don't worry my slut." Thanos answered and shoved a finger into Nebula's ass and pussy and let his power surge through him. The gaping holes tightened once again, making Nebula ready for some fierce fucking. "Oh Thank you master!" Nebula answered happily.

"Now, which hole would you like me to fuck first?" Thanos asked. Nebula thought for a moment and asked Thanos, "Master, could you grant me a small wish?" Thanos answered "If it is reasonable." Nebula beckoned Thanos to come closer and whispered in his ear. Thanos chuckled to himself and said "Of course that is possible my slut." Thanos shut his eyes for a moment and let his power surge through him once again. A small ball of light focused on his crotch and after a brief moment, another cock sprang forth from the titan's crotch. It was fully erect like Thanos's 1st cock and located below it. "Oh YES! That's perfect my master!" Nebula answered while getting back onto her hands and knees.

Thanos positioned his 2 cocks at Nebula's pussy and arsehole. He slowly pushed them into Nebula's 2 tunnels which earned him a moan from his blue goddess-slut beneath him. He then began to thrust his cocks hard and fast giving them considerable pleasure. Nebula enjoyed the sensation of his balls slapping her on her clit and on her arse cheeks as he double teamed her. Her jiggly boobs bounced back and forth against her chest shooting their nectar against her as they did so. She was quickly orgasming constantly receiving heightened pleasure thanks to the two cocks embedded deep inside of her. She was extremely wet as powerful orgasm after powerful orgasm rolled through her body bring a fresh round of juices with each one. Thanos enjoyed this and playfully slapped her arse making sure that her would leave her a bruise to remind her of this wonderful time she was having. It wasn't long however before Thanos came, shooting his seed deep into her womb and arse before pulling out and shooting the rest from his two cocks onto her face and tits. "Thank you Master that was amazing!" Nebula said gratefully. Following this Thanos replied "Your welcome slut" and Nebula started to consume the delicious gift that he had left all over her body.

Thanos then looked up through the glass ceiling and saw a streak flying through space. When he used his powers to look a bit closer he discovered that it was a pretty woman in red and blue suit with a gold star on her chest. Perfect Thanos thought, she will make a great fucktoy.

That woman of course was Carol Danvers more commonly known as Captain Marvel. She was flying along minding her own business heading to earth because Nick Fury had paged her due to Avengers vanishing. Little did she know she was about to be the latest one to vanish and she was about to receive lots of torment…

 **Author's note:**

Another special thanks CHG for writing most of this chapter. The next chapter hopefully will be out in about a week as it is mostly done as it was initially part of this and got too long. Please feel free to review and give me suggestions for future content.


	15. The Domination of Captain Marvel Part 1

Carol suddenly felt herself get tired and she fell out of the sky, through the open skylight, landing on the bed (which surprisingly didn't break), next to Thanos and Nebula. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Nebula licking herself like a cat, cleaning cum off her chest. The next thing she saw was The Mad Titan leaning over her, naked with his two huge erect purple cocks in her face. "What's going on?" Carol said somewhat woozily. "You are to be my latest fucktoy, like her, you bitch" Thanos replied gesturing to Nebula as he grabbed her bust and began to grope her tits.

Carol was having none of this and tried to get to fly away, but her powers didn't work so she tried to punch him with her full force but her hand just bounced off him, striking herself in the face with her full force. Thanos just laughed evilly and Nebula joined in, while Carol tried to get up but found out all her muscles weren't working.

Thanos then went and tried to kiss her, while she did the best wriggle out of her reach but was stopped when Thanos grabbed the back of her head tightly and held her still with one hand while the other started to caress her nether regions through her clothing. She was powerless to him but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of her submitting to him, so she didn't even react as he did so.

Thanos then decided that he needed to show her that she was his so pushed his two cocks into her face Anne pissed on it, giving her a golden shower. He slowly moved his way down her body revealing all her curves and some quite erect nipples earring Thanos a shocked look which resulted in some of it going down her throat making her splutter.

After this Thanos had grown tired of foreplay and wanted to stick his throbbing cocks in her and claim her, but he wanted to teach her a lesson before she was his willing slut. To start off with he snapped his fingers making her suit shrink until it was ripped to smithereens and a tight leather collar with a leash attached appear around her neck that barely gave her room to breath.

He lay back and surveyed her gorgeous body. She had no hair below her hair as was the kree way, and her gorgeous blonde hair swept down past her large firm tits. She had a muscly body with a big firm virgin arse and a tight looking virgin cunt which would always be so as kree females' hymens always reform after sex.

Next he got up and dragged her with him forcing her to crawl along with him like the bitch she was which choked her causing her considerable discomfort. When he was bored of this, he said "sit" in a commanding voice and jerked the leash upwards forcing her sit like a dog.

He then snapped his fingers and his dicks began to move until they were side by side before he grabbed her jaw forcing her mouth open and he forcing his left cock into her mouth and down her throat before taking his hand and placing it on the back of her head thrusting it back and forth of his member while the other grabbed hold of her throat and started to choke her.

Seeing how he had a vacant cock Nebula looked up expectantly and was invited over to it and exhaled it in one go, sucking him off like a pro, expertly using her tongue to give him maximum pleasure while letting his cock go as deep down her throat as it could cutting off her airway yet she enjoyed herself further and further as she went redder and redder in the face.

Carol meanwhile was just starring defiantly at Thanos as he rammed his cock down her throat and moved her head on and off his dick while thrusting his hips pushing it deeper down her. She was soon going red in the face leaving her on the verge of passing out but Thanos didn't yet stop and enjoyed her obvious discomfort in direct contrast to Nebula.

Thanos wasn't done degrading her yet as when he finally came he pulled out of both of his fucktoys and shot all his seed onto Carol's body. First he came on her face and hair making sure some ent in her eyes before her shifted his aim and cumming on her tits, chest and arse before he shoved both his cocks in Carol's mouth and forced her to taste his wonderful gift before he shot the rest down her throat making her splutter. When he was done he pulled out and admired how she had turned into looking the part of his slut.

Nebula who was disappointed she didn't even get a single drop of cum leaned over to lick some off Carol's tit but Thanos yelled at her to stop. "How dare you take that without permission" he said. "Your fucktoy is sorry master she is too much of a slut for her own good" she replied. "Your lucky I am in a good mood now. I will only send you away from here. "Aw please don't Master you slut is sorry she stepped out of…" "No go now and and send Mantis here". With that Nebula bowled low, said "yes my master" and left the room shaking her arse as she went.

Thanos then snapped his fingers and his two cocks merged into a megacock. This was something which he had wanted to do for a while to punish one of his fucktoys but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. He then stuck his huge erect megacock in her face and gleefully said "this is going in your arse now let's see how well it fits". Carol able to be mouthy for the first time in a while said "there is no way that thing will fit in me". Thanos just laughed and said "it will fit alright but the question is how much pain you will be in when it does".

At this point he pushed her onto her hands and knees and rammed the thing into her sensitive virgin arse. It fitted alright, just as Thanos said it would but it stretched Carol's sensitive virgin arse severely making her scream out in pain, but this just gave Thanos the encouragement he needed to pound her arse harder and force his dick in deeper into her which caused her even more pain.

At this point Mantis walked into the room naked with an already wet pussy that was leaking its juices down her legs and onto the floor leaving a trail. She walked over and waited to be told how to assist her Master. He simply said "pleasure yourself I will be with you shortly." So she sat down on the floor and slipped 2 of her digits into her pussy and began rubbing her clit, while the other played with her boob.

Thanos continued to pound Carol's arse while both his hands went to her bouncing boobs and began to fondle them. He eventually finally found himself cumming and he came shooting all his seed up her now very sore arse. Thanos pleased at how it had gone and sure he had broken Carol said to her "how was that slut?" Carol replied with another "fuck off" which greatly surprised Thanos as he was sure that he had broken her fight.

Thanos not happy with this snapped his fingers and a tiny cage appeared next to the bed with Carol inside it with her arms and legs pinned under her by its sheer lack of size and her arse, pussy and mouth attached to a fuck machine. She had a vibrating buttplug up her arse pumping it, a vibrating dildo in her cunt fucking her, clamps attached to her nipples and clit set on a high voltage while she also had a vibrator on her clit and a massive vibrating dildo deepthroated her through a gag. This all caused her considerable pain and pleasure especially with because of her newly relost virginity which made her scream out in pain. As the fuck machine had its way with her she was forced to watch Mantis ridding Thanos hard and fast on the bed. After some time Thanos came and shot his cum up her pussy before rolling her off her and going to sleep with Mantis snuggled up to him leaving Carol to her fate...

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part 2 is coming soon. Please feel free to review this chapter and vote on who should join the harem next. Nerd74 out.


	16. The Domination of Captain Marvel Part 2

The next morning when Thanos woke up to Mantis blowing him off, slowly and seductively putting more of his member down his throat. Carol was still where he had left he in the cage being fucked but as The Mad Titan had been asleep for a night on Titan (about 5 earth days) he had finally broken her as she was moaning as she was fucked and she was lying in a huge puddle of her cum which was steadily being added to with each of her frequent orgasms.

Thanos saw how much she was enjoying he punishment and snapped his fingers giving the now addicted slut withdrawal from her pleasure. He also made a gag from her destroyed suit appear in her mouth so she couldn't complain that had all of her cum that had previously been on the floor soaked through it. Then he returned his attention to his beautiful obedient fucktoy that had her lips around his now normal sized cock. He enjoyed the pleasurable sensation she was sending through his dick as she licked and sucked on his shaft and bobbed her head up and down to give him the maximum penetration of her throat possible.

As he watched her do it his mind drifted to all the degrading things that he could do to Carol before he finally claimed her and made her obedient and his officially. One idea that came to him was to use her to supply all of the rest of his other sluts with breakfast. So once he had came and shot his load into Mantis's mouth and she had swallowed it greedily Thanos snapped his fingers. This had the result of making all of Thanos's fucktoys appeared at the door dressed in diapers and bibs each with a different slutty message on each girl including Mantis. Thanos surveyed them all seeing everything from Slut on Okoye, to Cumdumpster on Natasha, to Daddy's little girl on Gamora and blowjob bib on Jane.

Carol had also felt the cage she was in vanish, her arms getting magically tied behind her back, her tied so wide that she was doing the splits, stretching her pussy wide and then felt herself getting raised into the air. She also felt her tits swell up and get very sore as they started to lactate due to how full they were as she was destined to be the wet nurse for all of Thanos's babies. "Breakfast is served sluts" Thanos announced indicating Carol. He then watched as his hoard of sluts descended on her tits greedy suckling on them and spraying milk everywhere. None of it however went on their bodies thanks to the handy bibs Thanos had provided for them. The sluts were really happy with this and their pussies began to moisten and openly flow but for once their juices didn't squirt anywhere as the were collected in the diapers. Carol moaned all this time as Thanos's sluts sucked at her nipples.

Thanos then felt that his huge erect dick was throbbing and discover that it had quite a lot of precum dripping from it. Both of these problems had one handy solution one which was literally walking round with the solution written on her. This was solution was Jane in her blowjob bib. Thanos called her over and she pranced over licking Carol's milk off her face as she went staring into his eyes flirtatiously as she did so. He sat on the edge of the bed while she knelt in front of him and he said "it is time to put the bib to good use". Jane immediately stuck out her tongue and began to clean all the precum off his tip with it, flicking it all around, determined to get it all. Once she was satisfied that she had got it all she opened her mouth and began to suck on the delicious treat that Thanos had provided her with, running her tongue up and down his great cock, slowly easing more and more of it into her mouth and down her throat. She reached up and grabbed hold of Thanos's big balls and began to massage them before they too were in her mouth and she was deepthroating him. His giant cock blocked her tiny throat and if it had been any smaller it wouldn't have fitted leaving to her not being able to breath but she powered on like the slut she was. Thanos watched her with glee going redder and redder in the face getting closer to passing out with every second. Yet Thanos didn't want her to a) pass out yet or b) make him cum yet so he did a nice thing for once and pulled her head off him to allow her to breath as he was in a good mood, a large amount of drool coming off her mouth and Thanos's cock onto her handy bib as she did so. Before Thanos once again pushed her head onto his cock, making it go down her throat so she could continue to deepthroat him, blowing him as fast as she could moving her head up and down along his huge cock maintaining eye contact him all the while. After a short while Thanos came and shot his huge load onto her face. He watched with great pleasure it hit her making her face completely cum covered before it trickled down onto her bib soaking it. "Thank you Master" Jane said before her before she stuck her tongue out as far as it would go and did a 360 degree lick, cleaning off a lot of the cum with a single lick, before she swallowed it due to its succulent taste. She then licked the bib clean, practically inhaling the cum that was on it. Next she took her finger to her face and gathered up the rest of the cum on it before sucking it off her finger like a popsicle.

Thanos saw none of this however as he had turned his attention back to Captain Marvel and the rest of his sluts. Most of them had now finished milking and were instead pleasuring her as much as possible, however Hela and Pepper each had a tit in their mouth and was sucking on it causing milk to stream into their mouths from Carol's erect nipples while they squeezed her breasts to produce a more rapid flow. Maria had her mouth buried in Carols's arse eating it, enjoying the squirming she got from Carol as she pleasured that sensitive region. Wanda had the main attraction and was eating out of Carol's tight virgin pussy, enjoying the sensation of Carol continually cumming on her face as she did so, soaking it in cum. The rest of his sluts had diverged outwards and were pleasuring each other, killing time before they were told what to do next.

Thanos then told those pleasuring Carol to go join the other's orgy which they did, eager to do as their master commanded and to pleasure each other. Next he stood in front of her his huge cock brushing her face and transferring his precum onto her. "What do you want slut"? Thanos asked her. "For you to fuck my pussy" Carol begged. "What did you say?" Thanos replied once again bushing his cock along her face. "This slut needs to have your huge cock up her tight cunt please" Carol begged hysterically. So Thanos walked around behind herald started to brush his cock against her pussy producing a moan from her. He then decided he could wait no longer and shoved his cock into her wet tight virgin cunt, breaking her hymen once again with a single thrust.

It was pure bliss for Thanos as Carol had the tightest cunt he had ever fucked and he enjoyed ramming his cock hard and fast slowly penetrating her deeper and deeper, while enjoying how it was pure agony for Carol due to her now rebroken hymen and increased more and more as her pussy got stretched more and more he pummelled it. Yet as she was a slut she came several times in quick succession, replacing her pain with intense pleasure that went throughout her whole body and she beginning moaning as a result of it. This didn't last long however as not long after she let out the strongest orgasm of her life making her tight wet pussy clamp down on Thanos's dick which then caused it to shoot its load deep in her womb making her his. She instantly felt felt way more horny and felt a huge amount of pain as she was branded with the harem's mark before. As she had become his fully he released her from her bonds. Thank you my master" she said flirtatiously and kissed him on the check. "You welcome slut he said as he transferred all the cum from her pussy into her mouth and watched her swallow greedily. "Right" Thanos said "who shall I go find to join the harem now?" and with that he snapped his fingers and teleported away…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this sorry for the wait. I hope the next chapter written by me comes faster than this but I am really busy so will probably take a while but I am pleased to announce that within a week a chapter will come out written by CHG featuring Liz Allan. Please feel free to review and vote on who will join next. Nerd74 out.


	17. Liz Allan

Liz Allan was not having the time of her life. 1 second, she was cruising along, being the best in class, winning the national decathlon, and going to the homecoming dance with a boy that liked her (who she was starting to like as well). But then, the next second, the boy just leaves her in the middle of the dance, and the next day, her mother gets a call saying that her father was arrested for illegal weapons dealing. Liz and her mother had to move to Oregon because her father didn't want them to be in NYC during his trial. And then, a few months or so later, it was all over the news that New York had been attacked again! so it was probably a good thing that they had moved.

Liz was currently sitting in her room, watching a porn video on her laptop where the figures in the screen moved around drastically, loud moans and screaming coming from the speakers, as Liz rubbed her clit through her white lacy panties, which were soaked through and were becoming more and more see-through by the second. Her black bra had been discarded, as Liz pinched her dark nipples as she fondled her CC boobs under her shirt which was rolled up to her breasts. Masturbating was one of the few moments in Liz's life these days where she had complete privacy and pleasure. Her mother was out shopping and wouldn't return for more than a couple of hours, so the horny teenage girl had all the time in the world.

Liz brought her wet fingers to her mouth and tasted her juices, moaning at the sweet, honey like taste. Liz sat up and walked over to her drawer, opening the 2nd draw where she kept her butt-plug and 15 inch long, 3 inch thick vibrator dildo. Liz sat back down on her bed, taking off her panties and briefly putting the crotch part of it to her nose, then taking it down to her mouth to suck on it.

Liz sighed and got on all fours, displaying her perky bubble-butt for all to see. She lubricated her pert arsehole using her pussy juices, and started pushing her butt-plug into her arse. The girl moaned at contact. She thought of Peter, the boy she attended the homecoming dance with until he abruptly ended the date saying he had to go, then running off without a full explanation. Liz had started taking a liking to Peter, and had hoped to end the night off with a high note, with the two of them finding privacy in an unattended classroom somewhere (Which was why she had worn her best dress and her underwear that basically covered next to nothing.)….But alas, Peter just had to run off into the night, leaving Liz horny and unattended. Liz's thoughts jerked back to the present as she felt something prod her cervix. Liz looked behind her and saw that she had pushed her 15 inch dildo into her pussy to the hilt during her thoughts. Liz giggled into her pillow and started pushing all 15 inches of the toy in and out of her pussy hole, her walls clenching and unclenching around the dildo. Liz got her laptop back in front of her and continued watching the porn video and she started moaning from the stimulation. Her wrist flicks started becoming faster and more desperate, and her moans started becoming louder and her wetness dripping down her thighs and pooling between her legs. Liz screamed in ecstasy as she felt her pussy erupt with cum, drenching the bed sheets with her wetness.

Thanos had been watching the human girl masturbate from the start while being invisible and jerked off his cock as he watched the girl moan audibly as she thrust her dildo in and out of her cunt. He decided he had enough of waiting when the girl started squirting all over the place, screaming in ecstasy and pleasure. He made himself visible again, casting a shadow down the Latina slut's bed. Liz saw the shadow and looked behind her and screamed in fright. Thanos acted quickly and stuffed the slut's mouth with her discarded bra and panties, while forcing the slut to lie down. Liz was petrified with terror, as the purple titan took out his gigantic cock, which was 20 inches and aimed it at her. Thanos jerked his cock with superspeed until his cum erupted out of his manhood. The cum splattered Liz's face, boobs and crotch, everywhere. By the time he was finished, Liz was like one of those Greek statues of naked gods and humans, only better. The cum dripped down her body as she rubbed it out of her eyes. Thanos took the bra and panties gag off of Liz's mouth, who was now speechless.

After his encounter with Captain Marvel, Thanos had enchanted his cum to turn girls into his sluts when the cum came in contact with the girl. "You are now mine, slut" he said. Liz first objected to this in her mind, but her thoughts became sluggish, and were thinking: Why not? Before she became way more horny.

When Thanos poked his appendage at her mouth, now fully erect again with 20 inches in total. "Suck it, bitch." Thanos commanded with a threatening voice. Liz thought 'Oh, fuck it.', and proceeded to take the gigantic cock into her mouth.

Thanos used his powers to increase Liz's age, turning her into a fully grown 20 year old adult. Her already decent sized boobs and arse expanded, her tits becoming DD breasts, her ass becoming more perky than it was before, its size also expanding. Liz kissed the tip of the gigantic cock, and started licking it, while fondling the titan's huge balls. She took 6 inches into her mouth, then 7. Inch by inch, Liz made her way to the maximum amount of Thanos's cock she could take in her mouth: 12 inches. The tip of the cock was pushing at her throat, making Liz gag when the titan grabbed the back of the girl(Now woman)'s head and pushed it to the hilt of the cock, her throat wrapping around the manhood as Liz's screams were muffled.

Thanos began throat fucking the girl vigorously, slamming all 20 inches into her mouth. Liz screamed in pain, tears rolling down her face, but felt a bit of pleasure as she was roughly face-fucked. This continued for some time until Thanos exploded inside of Liz's esophagus, filling her stomach up with The Mad Titan's cum. Liz felt dizzy as her tummy was filled with the warm liquid, and came from the stimulation, squirting all over the mattress again. This caused the dildo to slip out of her wet cannal, which had been stuck up in her vagina since her masturbation session.

Liz had a dazed expression on her face, when Thanos pushed her down on her back, and then turned her over on her stomach. Thanos commanded: "Stick up your ass slut. I'm going to fuck your pussy to fully claim you as mine.". Liz was still dazed from the face-fuck session, but obeyed and stuck her arse up in the air, her legs, back, crotch still dripping white cum, her vagina glistening with her woman juices, while her butt plug was still up in her back-hole. Thanos saw the Butt-plug and started expanding it with his powers. Liz moaned at the new sensation, her asshole expanding to the buttplug.

Thanos stopped its expansion and aimed his titanic cock at Liz's pussy. He rubbed it up and down Liz's slit, slapped her clitoris and pulled on the nub. Liz moaned loudly, her eyes out of focus and her mouth drooling saliva everywhere. Thanos aimed his appendage back at Liz's cunt, teased Liz's for another second and then thrust into her cunt roughly, pushing in and out of her tight hole rapidly and cruelly. Liz screamed and moaned, bringing music to The Mad Titans ears.

Liz was in pure orgasmic bliss; She kept squirting out cum out of her cunt every few minutes, her already tight hole clenching hard around the titan's cock. The 20 inch cock was filling Liz up more than any dildo she had every used or any cock that had gotten the treat of fucking her pussy. Liz's eyes became more unfocused than they were before, the whites of her eyes showing as sweat and saliva rolled off of her mouth and body. Thanos began fondling her gigantic breasts, pinching her nipples harshly. This made Liz moan even louder, if possible. Thanos grunted as his 20 inch cock disappeared and reappeared from and into the slut's cunt.

Due to Liz's very young age, she was easily one of the sluts with the tightest vaginas. Liz's thighs gripped onto the purple dick as her strongest orgasm yet shook her body. Liz screamed out in ecstasy, not caring whether the neighbours heard or not, as her cunt erupted with a flood of her woman juices. Her already vise-grip like vagina became airtight, her pussy muscles flexing around The Mad Titan's dick, causing him to roar out and erupt violently inside Liz's womb.

Her womb filled up with hot and thick cum, her vagina canal painted white. Thanos thrust in and out for a bit more, the last of his spurts filling up Liz. He then pulled out and examined the slut.

Liz's belly had swollen up quite a bit, but was deflating rapidly and her cunt steadily flowed out a river of white cum, the mix of her own and her master's. Liz was lying down with her face planted in her pillow, her breathing irregular with heaving breaths and a few moans and pants here and there. Liz couldn't think straight. That was the most amazing, most pleasureable fuck she had ever gotten, so pleasurable in fact that she hadn't even felt herself get branded with the harem's mark. Her skin shined from the remnants of her master's cum from earlier and sweat. Liz's hair was all over the place, eyes unfocused, with a small amount of dribble still coming down the side of her mouth. The poor girl's ass was still sticking up in the air, but her buttplug had fallen out during the rough fucking, and her asshole was gaping. Thanos considered his options for a bit, as he looked at her gaping arsehole, his cock immediately hardening. Liz felt newfound strength surging through her, as she sat back up, still a bit dazed but ready for round 2 with her master, waiting eagerly for him to shove his cock back into her…

 **Author's note:**

Special thanks to CHG for writing this chapter. Please consider going to the following CHG. The next chapter will probably contain MJ or Wasp or Sif. Nerd74 out.


	18. Lady Sif

When Liz sat up Thanos waisted no time in ordering her to sit on top of him. He shoved his cock into Liz's succulent arse. He was pleased to find that it was nice and tight even though it had been used before. He grabbed hold of her of her perfect tits and began to massage them taking pleasure in feeling her nipples grow more and more errect while she gently jiggled her huge arse and thrusted back and forth onto his cock. It didn't take long for the stimulation to make Liz moan then orgasm a short time later, shooting even more cum onto her bed. Seeing this Thanos moved his hand to her cunt and inserted two fingers while rubbing her clit sending her even more wilder causing her moans to intensify even more and the frequency of her orgasms increase tenfold.

Thanos then moved his other hand to her to her arse and slapped her jiggly butt playfully before he grabbed hold of it and squeezed her check earning more moans from her. This incentivised Liz to pick up the pace making her fuck him faster and faster caused her to breath more erratically and her moans to grow even louder and more frequent. She reached down and fondled The Mad Titan's huge balls, gently massaging them, enjoying the way that the were so large that they slid through her small hands with ease. This extra stimulation caused to be put Thanos on edge causing him to rub her clit faster hoping that if she came once again he would to.

It didn't take long for Liz to have another orgasm causing her to pussy to clamp down and squirt once again onto Thanos's probing fingers. The orgasm also rocked the rest of her body causing every muscle in her body to seethe with pleasure and tense up. This made her tight arse even tighter causing Thanos's hope of cumming with her to become a reality as he shot his load out in droves into her tight arse cavity quickly filling it, yet she continued to fuck him determinded that every last drop of his cum would enter her arse and fill her. Shot after shot he fired until her arse reached its capacity so he pulled out and shot the rest of his seed on to her arse cheeks painting them white. She reached down and like a cat began to gracefully lick herself clean eventually licking every last drip of it up. When she was done she noticed that she was now in Thanos's room on Titan. "Go find the other sluts" he ordered her. "Yes Master" she said and skipped off happily to do so twerking her arse as she went. This gave Thanos time to think who should he fuck…

Lady Sif had been on a mission to retrieve a rogue Asguardian. It had been a long one that had not gone exactly well forcing her to kill the rogue splatting her in blood. All she wanted to do was go back to Asguard and relax after that long stressful mission and pleasure herself with her dildo to ease it but little did she know that it would not go to plan and not just because Asgard was destroyed.

"Heimdall open the bifrost" she said. Just as she had asked the bifrost appeared and wisked her away in a flurry of rainbow light. Sif enjoyed how the familiar colours and sights raced by and the way that the severed head bounced around in her hand. This didn't last long before the colours turned into unfamiliar ones which she thought was quite strange.

She wondered to herself if someone had destroyed the bifrost. Was she perhaps being brought to Asgard by dark energy? No it couldn't be the the case as it was too bright. Someone must have highjacked the bifrost but who?

Mere seconds later that question was answered for her as she appeared in front of the huge purple being that was Thanos. She dropped the severed head in shock as she saw that he size of his huge errect dick as she had never seen one that big. Something inside of her yerned for him to shove it into her while the other part of her knew it was wrong and she should get out of here.

Thanos surveyed her athletic body from her long black hair to her beautiful face to her armour to her boots all of it covered in blood. Thanos reached out and grasped the breastplate ripping it off in one go, releasing her crushed c cup tits. She had tried to dodge it but she couldn't move however this feeling quickly subsided and as she didn't like this she reached for her shieved sword only to find that the blade was now a 18 inch dildo. She then followed by attempting to hit Thanos with her shield which turned into fluffy pink handcuffs that latched onto her wrists tieing them tightly behind her back. Thanos laughed and grabbed hold of her tits and was pleased to find that they were nice and errect ready for him. As his fingers stared to caress her sensitive nipples a little moan escaped her. However Sif was not ready to give in and stepped backwards only to find that her legs were yanked off the ground and spread wide, attached together with an iron bar forcing them to stay that way. She was now also in a sex swing which was suspended from the ceiling and tied around her tits putting a huge amount of pressure on them.

Sif was not happy with this arrangement and struggled against her retrainsts which of course didn't budge and if anything got tighter. She opened her mouth and said "When I get my hands on you I will fuck you…" Thanos took that exact moment to snap his fingers making the giant dildo that had previously been her sword appear in her throat, cutting her off. "I am sure that that can be arranged" he said gleefully, "right now I think your tits can get your hands on me before your pussy does.

With that he grabbed his huge cock and inserted it between her firm tits and squeezed them together and began to roughly thrust his member between them. This caused Sif considerable pain as she still was hanging by them making her feel like her nipples were about to fall off causing her to moan in pain which encouraged Thanos to fuck Sif even faster and squeeze her tits tighter to add to the excruciating pain she was in.

Sif was pleased a short time later when he came, shooting his seed onto her tits and face. This turned Sif on causing her to cum releasing a large amount of juices from it soaking her underwear. Her mannerisms changed slightly becoming more sexy and slutty. Thanos enjoyed seeing this as it meant she was almost ready for his cock to enter her pussy which he quickly finished readying her by roughly pulling down her soaked underwear causing her to cum yet again like the slut she was as he did so.

Now that his toy was arranged to his liking Thanos lifted up her skirt and stared at her gapping hairless pussy practically begging to have his cock shoved up it. He brushed his hand against her clit teasing her earning a moan from her and shooting pleasure throughout her body. She was now shooting do me eyes at him to stop teasing her and just needed him to shove his cock into her as she needed it to make her whole again. He gleefully took this invitation shoving his member deep into her tight cunt with a single thrust. This caused Sif to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his member ravaged her inside and intense orgasm after intense orgasm corsed through her body making her cunt wetter and wetter with each one.

Thanos continued to force his dick deeper into her tight hole while at the same time he grabbed her arse and squeezed her warm firm checks shoving his fat fingers up her arsehole as he did so, earning yet another moan from her and making her pussy get even wetter. Her juices were soon gushing to out of her cunt onto the floor forming an ever expanding puddle due to her constant stream of orgasms. Thanos quickly worked his cock deeper into her and when she let out her loudest moan and tightest orgasm yet he took the moment to ram his cock into her womb making her let out a whimper of pain which quickly subsided as it felt so good for her. She was quickly dreaming of all the things that she wanted him to do to him but most of all was keep his cock in her. She was jolted out of this when Thanos turned it up to 11 both increasing the speed and depth of his thrust and using his powers so to make her super sensitive to the extent that him merely touching her caused her to cum and cum and cum and moan and moan and moan as pure pleasure rocked through her body. This made her feel like she had known Thanos's cock forever as supposed to merely a few minutes as it worked it's way higher and higher into her womb. It didn't take too long before she let out the mother of all orgasms making every muscle in her body clench in pure bliss. This made Thanos finally cum and shoot his seed inside of her making her his. She was so into her orgasm that she was the oblivious to the pain of the harem's mark being burnt into her all she knew was that she never wanted his cock to leave her tight now very wet pussy and she concentrated on on the feeling of stream after stream of his warm gooey cum being shot into her womb much to her delight.

She got her wish as Thanos kept pounding her cunt every now and again switching to her arse sending her into orgasm after orgasm and cumming several times himself before he grew bored of this plaything in her current state and pulled out. He then called all of his other bitches into the room and snapped his fingers releasing Sif from she bonds causing her to fall to the floor where she lay there tired and panting with a huge amount of cum gushing forth from her. "My Sluts dinner is served" he said indicating the ever growing pile of cum…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. I have holidays coming up soon and so will hopefully have time to pump out a few chapters. The next chapter will either contain MJ, Wasp or Agents of Shield. Nerd74 out.


	19. Some fun with the girls

Thanos's sluts dived eagerly at the cum jostling each other to get as much as possible making Sif moan as as result of them brushing her sensitive cunt. Thanos watched them eagerly and when he felt they had sufficiently got their fill he said "Avengers arsemble" he said to them. They quickly and obediently obeyed formed a line and each of them bent over and stuck their arses in the air towards him all except for Hela who was slightly slower than the others as she was slightly distracted by the succulent mouthful of cum she had. "Now that is assembling my sluts" he said ignoring Hela's slowness for the moment, walking along the line of them brushing his hand against each of their clits as he said so earning a loud moan from each of them as he did so. "Right" he said as he reached the end of the line where his disobedient slut Hela was and began her teasing sensitive clit being sure to deprive her of orgasm as he did so, making sure keeping her on edge earning moans from her.

I think fate has chosen you to be fucked he said to the moaning bitch, "however you will stay on the brink of orgasm until I decide that you are worthy of the pleasure". Thank you Master for being so light on the punishment for your little slut" she replied. "Oh I am not" he smirked not informing her that he was lying "and as for the rest of you fucktoys you will stay in that position and imagine that I am fucking your brains while you pleasure yourselves but no matter how hard and long you do, you whores too will stay on the brink of orgasm and so you won't be able to cum until you I am inside you" he said stopping to let out an evil laugh before continuing: "As you do this watch me fuck this slut that is responsible for all of you losing your orgasm privileges and know that she has it the worst as she will be pleasuring me but getting nothing back" he said. As he said this all his sluts suddenly felt huge amounts of sexual tension build up in their body and they instinctively each reached down to their tight pussies and inserted a fist into them while rubbing at their clits with the other all the while keeping in the position of arse up that their master had set them. They were quickly all screaming at the top of their lungs, working their digits at top speed hoping their master had been lying to them but this wasn't the case as with every second the sensation of being on edge had gotten stronger and stronger yet there was no release. There was a loud scream from Carol as her reforming Kree hymen once again was severed before she was quickly moaning alone with the rest of them.

Meanwhile they had to watch as their master dragged Hela along by the throat choking her hard watching her go redder and redder in the face as his fingers closed around her throat. Seconds later he threw her onto the ground and watched as she lay there breathing heavily sucking all the air into her lungs she could get. "Right slut spread those legs so you can get punished" Thanos said to her. Yes Master she said before she did so spreading her legs as far as they would go. Further slut" Thanos said grabbing her legs and pushing them so they were now out 90 degrees either side of her body making her moan in a mixture of pain as her legs were never designed to go that far (something that he would remedy once she was done being punished) and some pleasure as her pussy was stretched to the max. He snapped his fingers and retrained held them there. To add to her pain he placed one of his feet on her head pushing it to the ground pinning her head to the ground.

"You want me to fuck you don't you, you little whore?" he said looking her dead in her crushed eye. "Yes please master" she said quietly which was severely muffled by his foot". "What was that slut?" he said laughing I didn't hear that", taking some of the weight off her face as he said so. "Please please please please shove that cock into your cumslut and allow her to cum Master, she has learnt from her mistake" she begged hoping against hope that this was what he was wanting as the pressure in her pussy was overwhelming and but he had something more cruel in mind.

"No slut you are not ready", he said, "but you good fucktoys will be shortly. Wanda come over here you good girl and I will fuck you". Yes master thankyou master" she said sexily brushing her hair out of her face as she said so and then getting down on her hands and knees and crawling seductively over to him, her tits brushing along the ground and her shaking her arse as she went all the while keeping eye contact with him and her licking her lips at the sight of his huge erect cock which was dripping precum onto Hela's chest. Slowly she made her way over stopping on occasion to lick her finger seductively.

Once she had reached them she sat at his his feet like a dog waiting to be told how to how to service him. When the command didn't come she started to walk her fingers up his leg towards her favourite popsicle while using the other to jiggle her tits. Once she had reached her target she slowly closed her hand around it and began to jerk him off earning a huge sigh of relief from Thanos.

This was followed by him saying in a soft voice "that is good but it doesn't punish this slut". Wanda looked viably confused at this opening her mouth and said "you bitch doesn't follow master will you educate her please" she said. At this Thanos put on a huge smile clearly showing to Wanda that he had a great plan. "It is simple my good little slut get up and stand on that bad little slut's tits and bend over" he commanded. "Yes my master" she said and quickly got up and practically jumped onto Hela's huge tits causing them to lactate a huge stream of milk and her to let out a tiny moan of pleasure which was quickly stifled by a huge scream of agony.

Just as he had asked Wanda bent herself over brushing her huge bubble butt against Thanos's throbbing cockhead as she did so. She eyed it intensely and with a nod of approval from Thanos she reached between her legs and guided his massive cock into her tight throbbing pussy. Instantly she came the orgasm rocking her whole body every muscle tightening uncontrollably in pure bliss including making her eyes roll up into her head and tightening her already very tight pussy substantially further and soaking it, making her scream out in pleasure .

"There you go you good little slut. Is that good?" Thanos asked her grabbing her arse to allow him to pound her deeper as her did so. "Yes master it is soooo gooood" Wanda moaned, barely able get her words out due to how good it felt. "That's good to hear my good little slut now will you suck that dirty little whore's pussy to bring her further discomfort". "Yes master" she replied and quickly set about doing her assigned task. Her tongue was quickly embedded inside Hela's wet cunt licking the her g-spot while rubbing her clit with one hand and her own with the other. Hela's moans quickly grew louder as a greater amount of pressure built up in her cunt intensified with at least 20 orgasms worth of pressure inside.

Meanwhile Thanos continued to fuck Wanda working his great big monster cock deeper into her tight cunt with each stroke. As he did this her moans grew louder (although they were slightly muffled by the pussy she was eating) and each time she came she squirted a waterfall of her cum onto Thanos's cock which then leaked out of her pussy onto Hela's chest causing her tight wet cunt to grow even tighter.

A brief time later he came shooting a huge amount of seed deep inside her womb just as she too came shooting a great deal of her juices onto his thrusting cock and making her pussy walls clamp down tightly upon it. With that Thanos gave her a playful slap on the arse and pulled out "Thank you master that was good" Wanda said sticking her finger into her pussy to get a taste and sucking on it as she said so. "You are welcome my slut" he said caressing her tits as he said so before he looked down at the slut he was standing on looked her in the eye and said "see how I reward my good little fucktoys my slut now you can watch me as I do the rest."

With that he proceeded to fuck the rest of them in the same position enlarging the puddle of cum on Hela's chest with every orgasm he and his sluts had while pressure continued to build in Hela and her need for release grew more and more. She started to really regret that extra mouthful of cum she had had and hoped her master would put her out of her misery soon, but once he had fucked all the rest of the, he simply told them to have fun with her and that Gamora had the power to make her cum and then he snapped his fingers and vanished, gone to find his next victim…

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to review and vote on who should join next. Next chapter is definitely Wasp. Maybe with Ghost too and of course more with Hela. If you want to see more from me and like Game of Thrones check out my other story A Game of Sex. Nerd74 out.


	20. Wasp and Ghost part 1

Yes I know the timeline of this chapter doesn't quite work. Thanos has the time stone ok? Problem solved. Now please enjoy.

All Hope had wanted to do was to complete the black market deal but that hadn't gone to plan. As there was this other chick in a white suit that turned up and started fighting her. She was well and truly getting her arse kicked. Scott was on the way but she had to hold out until he got there but that seemed unlikely as her adversary (who she would later learn was Ghost aka Ava Starr) had her hand around her throat squeezing the life out with every passing second.

Hope tried with all her might to free herself but was unsuccessful until she suddenly she gave up as she suddenly she found herself horny enjoying Ava's hand around her neck. Both women's pussies growing wet very quickly and their tits going erect at the sight of each other. This was strange for Hope as as a straight woman she had never so much as thought about pussy but now she knew she need it, although she had an even bigger hunger for cock and she somehow knew that the other girl needed the same.

Thanos watched this exchange from the shadows stroking his cock as the two girls removed their masks and locked lips; their hands exploring their scrumptious curves as they did so eventually making their way down to each other's pussies. On one hand Thanos wanted to leave them to their sexy make out session but on the other hand he didn't; the latter desire won out and cleared he clear his throat loudly, alerting them to his presence.

The two whores immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up and immediately focus on his cock, eyeing it hungrily. They ran over to it boobs bouncing as they went and taking one side each and began to kiss its head sucking up his precum as they did so while running their fingers along his shaft and over his balls. They were slow and seductive making precise movements that brought huge amount of pleasure to the Titan. Yet this was taking too long for him, as he needed cock to be completely submerged in their throats. So he grabbed Ava and pulled her away from it enabling the slut formerly called Hope to slide his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She began deepthroating him like a pro sucking on it at a tremendous pace, while he slid his long finger across her soft check and pulled Ava to his lips. They locked onto his before her tongue slowly an seductively slid into his mouth pinning his under hers. He reached down and gently and rubbed her clit earning him a moan from her and her to loose control of her powers for a second and phase out for a second. Thanos smirked at this and positioned Hope's hand so it would be in her pussy when she had finished phasing and turned his attention to Hope who still had his huge cock in her mouth as she alternated between deepthroating him and licking in his tip while she maintained unbreaking eye contact with him.

His attention was briefly pulled back to Ava as she had finished phasing, her solidifying around Hope hand which was now embedded deeply in her cunt. This caused her to orgasm making her cunt wetter causing her juices to poor out of the newly created hole in her suit around Hope's hand soaking it.

This attention didn't last long however as he felt himself getting close to orgasming himself and he wanted it to feel special. Hope sensed this and used her initiative and turned small, wrapping her whole body around his cock making sure it was touching her clit and tits and using all her strength to jerk him off while licking his tip to stimulate him further. This quickly caused him to blow his load sending a Tsunami of cum onto Hope almost drowning her due the the shear volume that went into her eagerly open mouth and down her throat while she spread her body determined to get as much of his seed as possible onto her body.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next however as Thanos grabbed her and gave her to Ava who began to deep threat her and licked her from head to toe taking all the cum off her in a single lick making her moan in pleasure as she did so. Thanos meanwhile had snapped his fingers and Ava's tiny arse began to grow as did her b cup tits until they popped out of her now ruined outfit. To Hope's shock too she found that her own butt and boobs were doing the same, yet they were crushed in her clothing extenuating her curves as her rigid suit refused to break. A low moan escaped due to the mounting pressure as she felt her pussy rapidly moistening further as her tits lactated more and more creating three obvious wet spots on her outfit, clearly showing her erect nipples. This caused a low moan escaped from her as everything was just so much more sensitive now.

She was so preoccupied that she did even notice Thanos guiding Ava's hand that still held her into Ava's arsehole until she felt it's tight walls coming around her squashing her as she was pushed deeper and deeper up it, its walls rubbing on her clit making them both moan louder and shoot a spout of cum out violently in perfect synchronisation. She then heard another massive moan from Ava as Thanos inserted his monster cock into her pussy and began to ravenge it at top speed. As his huge cock enter her tiny hole her moans soon drowned out Hope's and she felt Ava's arse close around her with each orgasm even more making her cum each time.

Thanos looked at the two of them, his moaning sluts and knew that something was needed to spice things up. Thanos snapped his fingers and Hope suddenly found herself inside Ava's extremely wet cunt doubling teaming her with Thanos. She gripped Thanos's cock and held tight as he thrust hard against her as she and the cock entered Ava's womb. Barely a minute later he came showering her in cum and making Ava Scream out as her mind left her and the harem's mark was branded into her as she became officially his.

Hope then felt Thanos pull out and found herself still clinging hard to it beating him off as the last of his seed drenched Ava's Arse in cum. From there she pressed the button on her now cum destroyed and too small suit and just as she did so Thanos transfered his cum into his two whores' mouthes where they swallowed greedily pleased with their treat. From there Thanos grabbed Hope and stuck his cock into her ready to claim her as his too…

 **Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't ask me when part 2 is coming because idk but I do plan on writing it but idk if it will be this week this month or even this year but it will come at some point. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nerd74 out.


End file.
